Wish Tree
by Channie10
Summary: Luhan mencari seseorang yang muncul dalam ingatan 3 detiknya /EXO FANFICTION/HUNHAN/HANLAY/YAOI CHAP 5 IS UP! END!
1. Chapter 1

Wish Tree

Main Cast : Luhan , Sehun , Lay , Kyungsoo (EXO)

Genre : Romance , Hurt

Rate : T

Summary : "_Luhan mencoba mencari seseorang yang ada didalam ingatan tiga detiknya!"_

**WARNING ! : BL , BOYS LOVE , YAOI , CERITA ABAL **

**My Fanfition Present™**

"**WISH TREE"**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Chapter 1

Masih sama keadaan malam hari ini , dikota California. Masih dengan salju tebal dan udara dingin yang menyelimuti kota berkembang itu . Terlihat sesosok namja bersurai merah kecoklatan yang memakai mantel berwarna coklat muda tengah berjalan diantara orang-orang yang sedang menikmati malam dikota California. Meskipun sedang dilanda musim salju tetapi masih banyak orang yang masih ingin melihat bagaimana keadaan malam kota itu .

Sosok namja itu bernama Luhan . Xiao Luhan nama lengkap namja itu , namja keturunan China itu tengah menggosok-nggosokkan kedua tangannya berharap bisa mendapatkan sedikit kehangatan dari gosokan tangannya tersebut .

Namja itu terus berjalan sampai ia berhenti disebuah toko yang bertuliskan '_Heart Café' _, ia mendorong pintu lalu berjalan masuk kedalam Café tersebut .

"Permisi tuan , mau pesan apa ?"Tanya seorang _waiteress _

"Aku aku ingin secangkir _Americano Coffee_"kata Luhan

"Baiklah tunggu sebentar"kata _waiteress _itu lalu beranjak pergi

"Setidaknya aku harus meminum secangkir _Americano _sebelum aku pergi dari Negara ini"kata Luhan

Yah , memang Luhan akan meninggalkan Negara yang telah menjadi tempat ia tumbuh , untuk kembali kerumah orang tuanya di Seoul

"Ini tuan pesanan anda"kata seorang _waiteress _sambil menyerahkan secangkir _Americano Coffee _kepada Luhan

"Yes , Thank You"kata Luhan

"You're welcome"jawab _waiteress _itu

Sesekali Luhan meniup kopi itu untuk menghilangkan sedikit rasa panasnya , lalu menyesap minuman itu . Sekejap Luhan memejamkan matanya , sekedar menyerapi panasnya kopi itu yang melewati kerongkongannya

"Hello , Luhan lama menunggu ?"Tanya seorang namja manis

"Ah tidak duduklah Lay"kata Luhan

"Kau sudah membulatkan keputusanmu untuk kembali kesana _chagi _?"Tanya Lay

Ya , memang Luhan dan Lay adalah sepasang kekasih , kisah kasih mereka sudah berjalan selama 8 tahun ini

"Ya … aku sudah memutuskannya _chagi_"kata Luhan sambil berusaha meraih rambut _blond _milik Lay

"Hnn… Baiklah , berjanjilah kau tidak akan melirik _yeoja _atau bahkan _namja _lain disana _ge_"kata Lay sambil memberikan Luhan senyum terbaiknya

"Tidak akan , tak ada yang sebaik dirimu dihidupku Lay"kata Luhan lalu mencium lembut pucuk kepala namja manis tercintanya itu

"Berjanjilah"kata Lay

"Aku akan menjadikannya sebagai misi paling utama dihidupku"kata Luhan

"Kau yakin tak mau ikut aku ke seoul ?"Tanya Luhan pada Lay

"Tidak _ge _, aku harus menyelesaikan kuliahku tahun ini"kata Lay , lalu mempoutkan bibirnya imut

"Jangan pout-kan bibirmu seperti itu _chagi _aku merasa ingin memakanmu sekarang"kata Luhan

"Eitss… tidak sekarang _ge_"kata Lay lalu tertawa renyah didepan Luhan

'_terimakasih sudah memberiku kenangan terbaik dihidupku Lay'_batin Luhan

"Oh… ya _gege _harus pulang sekarang , besok _gege _berangkat dengan pesawat pagi _chagi_"kata Luhan sambil mengelus kepala Lay

"Baiklah _ge_ , let's go"kata Lay lalu berjalan mendahului Luhan

Mereka –_Luhan dan Lay _berjalan beriringan menuju kediaman Luhan , kediaman Luhan berada diblok sebelah café yang disinggahinya tadi . Sedangkan rumah Lay , berjarak beberapa rumah dari rumah Luhan

Beberapa menit mereka berjalan , akhirnya mereka sampai didepan rumah Luhan . Lay berdiri menghadap Luhan menggenggam tangan namja tampan didepannya lalu tersenyum manis dan menatap dalam mata Luhan

"Berhati-hati lah _ge_"kata Lay

"Pasti"jawab Luhan singkat

"Aku akan merindukanmu"kata Lay lalu memegang kepala Luhan dan sedikit menjinjitkan dirinya dan ..

**CUP **

Lay mengecup sekilas pipi Luhan , lalu menatap dalam lagi mata namja yang merangkap sebagai kekasihnya itu

"Jangan melupakanku _ge_"kata Lay lagi

"Tidak akan"kata Luhan

"Baiklah , Good Night , Luhan-_ge_"kata Lay lalu …

**CUP **

Lay mencium sekilas bibir Luhan , lalu berlari meninggalkan namja itu . Luhan hanya bisa tersenyum kecil sambil memegangi pipi dan bibirnya yang semula suci(?) sudah tak suci lagi seperti sebelumnya karena dikecup oleh Lay .

Oh ya satu lagi , ini pertama kalinya bagi mereka . Yahh pertama kalinya Lay mengecupnya , Pertama kali ia merasa seperti ini , Pertama kali ia akan meninggalkan Lay untuk pergi ke Negara tempat orangtuanya tinggal

Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya lalu , beranjak masuk kedalam rumahnya yang bergaya minimalis dengan cat yang berwarna biru langit .

Ia mendudukkan dirinya disebuah sofa yang terdapat diruang tamunya . Ia tergerak untuk mengambil sebuah barang dikolong meja ruang tamunya . Sebuah foto yang diambilnya , sebuah foto yang terdapat dua namja didalamnya , satu namja yang diyakini adalah Luhan dan satu lagi adalah teman namja Luhan sedang berfoto didepan pohon sakura .

Luhan sangat mengenal tempat itu , tempat yang hanya diketahui olehnya dan mungkin namja didalam foto itu juga mengetahui tempat itu . Luhan menyebut tempat itu sebagai _Wish Tree _, tempat yang digunakannya sebagai tempat mencurahkan isi hatinya , tempat ia menenangkan dirinya .

Tapi sungguh Luhan benar-benar tak mengenal namja yang ada disampinya didalam foto itu . Saat ia berusaha mengingatnya lalu beberapa detik kemudian ia merasa pusing . Anggap saja ingatan Luhan sekarang menjadi ingatan tiga detik , tiga detik mengingat namja itu , lalu tiga detik kemudian ia benar-benar tak mengenal namja itu

Membingungkan , hanya satu kata yang bisa mendiskripsikan namja itu

"Aku akan menemukanmu"kata Luhan sambil menunjuk namja didalam foto itu

Lalu Luhan berdiri dan berjalan menuju kamar pribadinya dan merebahkan dirinya untuk tidur

~.::Channie10_::.~

Pagi datang sang mentari dengan berani mulai memancarkan sinarnya . Luhan yang sedang bergelut dengan selimutnya itupun merasa terusik dengan sinar mentari yang dengan lantang menusuk kekornea matanya

Luhan menerjapkan matanya beberapa kali , mencoba membiasakan dengan sinar matahari yang menusuk matanya

"Eunghh…"lengkuhan manis terdengar dari mulut mungil namja tampan itu

"Pukul berapa ini ?"Tanya Luhan dengan dirinya sendiri

Diambilnya jam beker yang ada dimeja nakas disebelah ranjangnya , diliriknya berapa angka yang tergambar dijam beker itu

"Ahhh… masih pukul 6 pagi , padahal penerbanganku masih 2 jam lagi"kata Luhan lalu beranjak dari tempat tidur dan masuk kedalam kamar mandi

Selesai dengan tubuhnya Luhan memutuskan untuk memasak karena dari tadi perutnya sudah lapar minta diisi

Luhan memutuskan untuk membuat sarapan berupa Ramyeon , yahh karena dilemari dapurnya hanya sebuah ramyeon untuk sarapan saja . Lalu ia mendudukkan tubuhnya disofa empuk milikknya

_ E_

Pukul 9 pagi Luhan sampai diSeoul . Ia sempat lupa dengan kota kelahirannya tersebut , ternyata Negara itu sudah lebih berkembang dari 10 tahun yang lalu . Luhan berhenti didepan bandara Incheon , lalu ia menghentikan sebuah taksi dan masuk kedalam taksi tersebut

10 menit kemudia Luhan sampai disebuah tempat yang sangat indah , ia menuntun kedua kakinya untuk berjalan menuju kesebuah tempat , tempat yang menjadi alasan kenapa ia kembali ke Negara asalnya itu .

Tempat yang sangat indah , sebuah padang dandelion luas yang hari ini tertutupi oleh salju ditengahnya terdapat sebuah pohon sakura yang sedang tak berdaun karena hari ini masih musim dingin . Luhan memandang tempat itu dengan mata berbinar

"Hahhh…."desahnya menghembuskan nafas panjang

"_Luhan hyung ayo kejar aku"kata seorang namja yang tengah tertawa keras sambil berlari menjauhi Luhan _

"_Ya Oh Sehunnn… jangan lari"kata Luhan lalu mengejar namja itu _

"Akhhhh …"erang Luhan kesakitan sambil memegangi kepalanya sakit . Karena sekelebat ingatan muncul dikepalanya

"Siapa namja itu ?"tanya Luhan pada dirinya sendiri . Lalu berjalan mendekati pohon sakura yang sedang tak berdaun itu

Didekatinya pohon sakura itu , dan mengelusnya perlahan lalu , ia membersihkan salju-salju yang menempel dibatang pohon sakura itu , ia mengeryitkan dahinya pada saat ia melihat sebuah tulisan yang diukir diatas batang pohon tersebut

'_Luhan and Sehun forever' _

Itulah tulisan yang terukir dibatang pohon sakura itu . Luhan merasakan jantungnya berdetak tak normal saat melihat ukiran itu .

"Sebenarnya siapa namja yang bernama Sehun dan apa hubungannya dia denganku ?"tanya Luhan pada dirinya sendiri

"Ah molla"kata Luhan sambil berjalan menjauhi pohon itu

Setelah Luhan pergi dari tempat itu , ada seorang namja yang datang kesana juga . Sehun , Oh Sehun nama namja itu . Namja bersurai _blond _dengan memakai mantel berwarna biru langit dengan topi yang terbuat dari wol berwarna putih

Namja itu berjalan pelan kearah pohon itu , sedikit tersentak karena menyadari bahwa ada seseorang yang membersihkan disisi bagian pohon itu . Sehun berdiri didepan pohon itu , tersenyum dengan tulus dan memandang pohon itu seolah pohon itu adalah sesuatu yang sangat berharga baginya

"Kapan kau akan kembali Hyung ?"tanya Sehun sambil menatap lembut pohon sakura itu

"Kau tahu hyung aku sangat sangat merindukanmu , apa kau tak merindukanku eoh ?"tanya Sehun seolah pohon didepannya akan menjawab pertanyaannya itu

"Aku akan menunggumu seperti janjiku dulu"kata Sehun

"_Hueee….. eomma Luhan tidak mau pisah sama Sehunniee…. Huweee eommaa…."tangis Luhan pecah saat dirinya akan pindah rumah ke California _

"_Kajja Luhannie kita berangkat"kata eomma Luhan tanpa menggubris penolakan putranya _

"_Luhannie aku janji akan menunggu hyung pulang , sampai kapanpun"kata Sehun sambil menggenggam tangan Luhan kecil yang sedang sesegukan _

"_Jinjja ?"tanya Luhan _

"_Ne"kata Sehun menjawab enteng _

"_Yaksok ?"tanya Luhan sambil mengangkat jari kelingkingnya _

"_Yaksok"jawab Sehun sambil menautkan jari kelingkingnya dengan jari kelingkin Luhan _

_**CUP **_

"_Dah Sehunnie , jangan lupa janjinya yahhh…"kata Luhan sambil berlari kearah orangtuanya _

_Sehun kecil tersenyum melihat Luhan kecil berlari kegirangan kearah orang tuanya _

Sehun tersenyum membayangkan kejadian itu , dimana ia berjanji pada Luhan bahwa ia akan menunggunya . Dan ternyata janji itu masih dipegang teguh oleh Sehun ia masih menunggu pulangnya Luhan dari California

Luhan menyempatkan mengunjungi sebuah restoran Bulbogi didistrik dekat dengan rumahnya . S ungguh ia benar benar merindukan makanan yang satu ini . Karena di California sulit atau bahkan tak ada orang yang menjual Bulbogi seenak diKorea

"Mau pesan apa _agasshi_?"tanya seorang _waiteress _

"Bulbogi untuk satu orang dan ehmmm…. Apa disini menjual buble tea ?"tanya Luhan agak sedikit mengecilkan volume suaranya saat menyebutkan kata 'buble tea'

"Mian _agasshi _, disini tidak menjual minuman itu"kata _waiteress _itu

"Oh , kalau begitu orange jus saja"kata Luhan sambil memberikan senyum terbaiknya untuk _waiteress _yang kira-kira sudah berumur berkepala tiga itu

"Ah , arasseo , mohon tunggu sebentar"kata _waiteress _itu lalu berjalan menjauhi meja Luhan

Luhan menatap sekelilingnya , banyak orang yang memakan Bulbogi disini . Salah satu pengunjung disana menarik perhatiannya . Seorang namja yang tengah duduk dipojok _Restaurant _itu . Namja berambut _blond _, kulit putih pucat , badan yang tinggi dan wajah _stoic_nya yang menambah kesan tampan pada namja itu

Merasa diperhatikan namja itu menatap kearah Luhan dengan wajah yang dingin dan err… sinis . Luhan hanya mampu memberikan senyum manisnya sambil membungkukkan kepalanya . Menyapa namja itu , dan namja itu hanya menatap malas Luhan lalu mengalihkan pengelihatannya

"Aishhh… kenapa dengan namja itu ?"lirih Luhan

"Benar-benar tidak sopan … Aishhh"kata Luhan masih dengan nada suara yang lirih dan mengacak-acak rambutnya kesal

"Mianhae _agasshi _, ini pesanan anda"kata _waiteress _itu sambil meletakkan sepaket Bulbogi dan Orange Jus pesanan Luhan

"Ne gwaenchana"jawab Luhan sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang sebenarnya tidak gatal

"Ah , _ahjumma _dimana aku bisa memukan toko yang menjual bubble tea ?"tanya Luhan

"_Agasshi _bisa membelinya ditoko yang letaknya berjarak lima toko dari _Restaurant _ini"kata _waiteress _itu

"Ah Kamsahamnida"kata Luhan sambil tersenyum manis

Luhan menggosok-nggosokkan tangannya , ingin segera menyantap makanan didepannya . "Selamat makan"katanya lalu memakan sesuap demi sesuap Bulbogi itu

Setelah selesai dengan urusan pembayaran makanan itu . Luhan segera keluar dari toko itu . Membeli Bubble Tea . Luhan mulai menghitung dari _Restaurant _itu

Satu ….

Dua …

Tiga …

Empat …

Lima…

Ah ketemu . Langsung saja Luhan mendorong pintu masuk toko itu dan langsung memesan segelas Bubble Tea "Bubble Teanya satu"kata Luhan sambil mengangkat telunjuknya membentuk angka satu . "Ah ne tunggu sebentar"kata seorang yeoja yang menjadi _shopkeeper _ditoko itu

"_Agasshi _ini pesanan anda"kata yeoja itu sambil menyerahkan segelas Bubble Tea pada Luhan . "Ah ne kamsahamnida"kata Luhan sambil menyerahkan uangnya

Luhan menyusuri jalanan Seoul dengan sesekali menyesap Bubble Tea-nya . Ini sudah hampir malam . Sadar akan hal ini Luhan segera melirik jam tangan yang dengan cantik bertengger dipergelangan tangan kirinya

Luhan membulatkan matanya saat melihat pukul berapa saat ini

"Oh ya tuhan .. sudah pukul 05.45 P.M . Bagaimana ini ? pasti mereka mencariku"kata Luhan panic . Segera saja ia mempercepat langkahnya karena ia mencemaskan orangtua-nya , pasti mereka mencari Luhan dari tadi . Salahkan Author yang dari tadi membuat Luhan jalan-jalan terus #plakkk #author sarap #abaikan

_Back To Story _

Salahkan indahnya kota Seoul yang membuat Luhan masih ingin menjelajahi kota ini lebih lama . Sadar kalau jarak rumahnya tak jauh lagi , Luhan bergegas menuju rumahnya dan …

Brakkk….

Didobraknya pagar rumahnya dengan kasar . Luhan berhenti sejenak , ia menekuk tubuhnya 90o . Mencoba menstabilkan nafasnya , setelah nafasnya mulai stabil Luhan memasuki rumahnya dengan lelah

"Annyeong , aku pulang"teriak Luhan memberi salam

"Jinjja … Nugu ? jangan berteriak"kata seorang namja datang menghampiri Luhan sambil menutupi kedua telinganya

"Jiahhh … Kau"kata atau teriak Luhan sambil menunjuk namja itu dengan telunjuknya tepat dihidungnya

"Kita pernah bertemu ?"tanya namja itu sambil mengingat-ingat Luhan

"Bukankah kau namja itu , yang melihatku dengan tatapan dingin dan sinis , Cih … tak sopan"kata Luhan sambil mengangkat tangannya dipinggangnya

"Oh jadi kau namja itu , namja yang tersenyum **SOK MANIS **itu ?"kata namja itu dengan nada menghina

"Apa kau bilang … **SOK MANIS **… ? Menantangku eohh…. Begini-begini aku **SEME **sejati"kata Luhan sambil melepas mantelnya lalu menggulung lengan bajunya dan menekan kata 'SEME'

"Mwo !? Aku tak salah dengar , kau seme ? kau itu tidak pantas jadi seme pantasnya kau itu jadi U-KE"kata namja itu sambil memenggal dan menekan kata 'UKE'

"Aisshhh . …. Jinjja … Sehun kenapa kau berteriak eoh . Luhan kau sudah datang rupanya ?"datang seorang namja yang ternyata adalah Ny. Xiao

"Eomma … Siapa namja ini ?"tanya Luhan

"Luhan … kau tak mengenalnya dia Sehun , Oh Sehun"kata

"Sehun …"gumam Luhan sambil mengernyitkan dahinya … Tiba-tiba

"Arghhh…"erang Luhan sambil memegangi kepalanya . Sakit . Satu kata yang ia rasakan saat mengingat kata 'Sehun'

Bughh…

Luhan pingsan seketika . Jeritan histeris menggelegar dipenjuru _mansion _milik keluarga Xiao ini

"OMO…. Luhan dia pingsan .. SEHUNNNN… CEPAATTT BAWA LUHAN KEKAMAR"teriak

"Ara-arasseo"kata Sehun gugup sambil menggendong Luhan ala _bridal style _

Sehun menggendong Luhan kekamarnya . Lalu membaringkan dengan lembut tubuh namja yang digendongnya keatas ranjang _king size _nya

"Dia … Luhann"lirih Sehun sambil masih menatap Luhan yang tengah terbaring lemah diranjangnya

"Dia terlihat berbeda"kata Sehun , entah mengapa jari tangannya tergerak untuk mengelus wajah halus milik Luha

Ia merindukannya . Sehun merindukan Luhan . Ia merindukan perhatian Luhan . Ia merindukan senyuman tulus Luhan . Ia merindukan tatapan mata Luhan . Ia merindukan kekonyolan Luhan . Ia merindukan …. Semuanya

"Hyung kau mengurus sejak terakhir aku melihatmu Hyung"kata Sehun sambil mengelus rambut kemerahan Luhan , lalu turun kewajah . Sehun memulai mengecup sepasang mata Luhan yang sedang tertutup , lalu Hidung , kedua pipi Luhan , dan Final di bibir ranum merah muda milik Luhan

"Saranghae Luhan Hyung"kata Sehun lalu beranjak keluar dari kamar-nya

Luhan membuka matanya , tak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja terjadi . Namja itu yang bernama Sehun , _namja _yang berada difoto masa lalunya . Dan apa yang baru saja dilakukan _namja _itu , Luhan tak percaya _namja _itu berani mencium Luhan tanpa ijin dan kalimat terakhir itu . Sukses membuat jantung Luhan berdegup lebih cepat lagi , ia merasakan pipinya memanas lalu , ia mengangkat tangannya untuk menutupi kedua pipinya yang pasti sudah merona merah sekarang

Luhan jangan lupa kau punya Lay sekarang …

Lalu Luhan menutup matanya dan beberapa menit kemudia ia sudah terjun kedalam dunia mimpinya

_TBC_

Annyeong

Ini FF pertama yang dipublish oleh Owner FP ini . Bantuin cari Like ya ! . Ntar setiap sebulan bakalan ada Hiring 1 Admin .

Kamsahamnida

Sign ,

Channie , OWNER


	2. Chapter 2

Wish Tree

Main Cast : Luhan , Sehun , Lay , Kyungsoo (EXO)

Genre : Romance , Hurt

Rate : T

Summary : "_Luhan mencoba mencari seseorang yang ada didalam ingatan tiga detiknya!"_

**WARNING ! : BL , BOYS LOVE , YAOI , CERITA ABAL **

**My Fanfition Present™**

"**WISH TREE"**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 2**

Pagi harinya Luhan terbangun setelah tidur lelapnya tadi malam . Luhan duduk diranjang itu dan menyenderkan punggungnya diranjang sesaat kembali mengingat kata-kata Sehun tadi malam

'_Saranghae Luhan Hyung' _

"Apa maksudnya ?"tanya Luhan bermobolog sendiri . Lalu Luhan hanya mengendikan bahunya . Luhan menyingkap selimut yang menyelimuti pinggul sampai kakinya itu dan berjalan menuju jendela

Disingkapnya gorden jendela yang berwarna putih itu dan membuka jendela itu . Luhan menghirup dalam-dalam udara pagi hari di Seoul itu . Sejuk . Angin itu menerpa halus kulit wajah Luhan . Luhan menutup kedua kelopak matanya dan menghirup dalam udara pagi itu

_Cklek _

Luhan membalikkan badannya , melihat siapa yang membuka pintu kamarnya . Terlihat seorang namja tengah berdiri didepan pintu itu . Sehun . Memakai kaus _casual _dengan celana pendek selutut berwarna hitam dengan wajah _stoic-_nya

Luhan menatap namja itu dengan tatapan bertanya

"Sudah pagi . Cepat mandi dan sarapan dibawah , sudah menunggumu"kata Sehun lalu tersenyum tulus untuk Luhan . Oh ya Tuhan , kemana perginya si evil Sehun kemarin malam

"Ah ne kamsahamnida Sehun-_sshi_"kata Luhan lalu membalikkan badannya menatap jendela lagi . Mencoba menetralisir detakan jantungnya sekarang

Sehun berjalan meninggalkan pintu kamar Luhan . Dia berjalan dengan pertanyaan yang semakin memenuhi otaknya

'_Sehun-sshi' _batin Sehun sambil berhenti dari jalannya

"Sebelumnya dia tak pernah memanggilku se-formal itu"kata Sehun lalu berjalan menuju ruang makan keluarga Xiao

Luhan terlihat keluar dari kamar mandi dikamar Sehun , dengan rambut basah , handuk yang melingkar manis dipinggangnya dan handuk kecil yang bertengger diatas kepalanya

Diseretnya kopernya yang berwarna hitam kebiruan itu , lalu dibukanya _resleting _yang menutup koper itu . Diambilnya sepasang pakaian _casual _dari dalam kopernya , hanya celana _jeans _dan kaus v-neck berwarna putih tulang

Setelah selesai dengan urusannya dikamar Luhan segera turun menuju ke ruang makan _mansion _milik keluarganya itu . Dilihatnya ada 3 orang yang duduk dikursi makan itu , ada _eomma-_nya , ada Sehun dan ada seorang _namja _cantik bermata bulat yang duduk disamping Sehun

Luhan berjalan kearah meja makan dengan langkah yang berat , diliriknya _namja _yang duduk disamping Sehun . Cantik sekali . Batin Luhan

"Ah Luhan _kajja _kita sarapan bersama"kata _eomma _Luhan . Luhan hanya tersenyum tanpa menjawab lalu duduk dikursi yang berada berhadapan dengan kursi Sehun

Luhan terus menatap _namja _disamping Sehun dengan tatapan bingung . Siapa _namja _itu ?

"Ah Luhan kenalkan dia Do Kyungsoo _namjachingu _Sehun"kata sambil menunjuk kearah _namja _yang duduk disamping Sehun . Do Kyungsoo . _Namja _berrambut hitam kecoklatan dengan kulit putih mulus dengan mata bulat dan bibir _kissable _yang menambah kesan cantik dan manisnya

"Do Kyungsoo imnida"kata _namja _itu sambil tersenyum cantik kearah Luhan

"Ne Xiao Luhan imnida"jawab Luhan sambil membalas senyum Kyungsoo

Sarapan pagi ini terasa sangat sunyi . Mereka tenggelam dengan pemikiran masing-masing . Sehun sebenarnya sudah kuliah tapi hari ini hari Minggu jadi dia tak ada kelas pagi maupun sore hari ini . Luhan , mungkin dia punya agenda sendiri untuk hari ini . _namja _cantik itu menghabiskan makannya dengan cepat karena ada agenda _meeting _hari ini dengan kliennya dari China

"Ah Luhan , Sehun , Kyungsoo _eomma _berangkat dulu ne . _Eomma _sudah hampir telat"kata lalu berdiri dan mengecup dahi Luhan dan pergi meninggalkan mereka dimeja makan

Terdengar suara bunyi ponsel yang menggema diruangan itu . Ponsel Kyungsoo . Segera saja dia membungkkuk dan keluar sebentar untuk mengangkat teleponnya

Tinggalah Sehun dan Luhan berdua dimeja makan , tak ada yang memulai pembicaraan . Hanya hening yang menyelimuti mereka sampai …

"Akhhh …"teriakan kesakitan terdengar dari luar _mansion _itu . Mereka berdua menoleh dan memasang wajah kagetnya

"Kyungsoo"teriak Sehun lalu berlari keluar yang disusul oleh Luhan dibelakangnya

Kyungsoo terlihat tak sadarkan diri dengan darah yang mengalir dari kepalanya . Langsung saja Sehun menggendongnya dan menaikkan Kyungsoo kedalam mobil . Luhan masih mengikuti apa yang Sehun lakukan , dia juga ikut masuk kedalam mobil saat Sehun masuk kedalam mobil . Dia terlalu bingung

Terlalu bingung untuk mencerna apa yang terjadi . Terlalu bingung dengan detak jantungnya dan terlalu bingung tentang … perasaannya

Ada setitik rasa tak terima saat melihat Sehun sangat _excited _ketika melihat Kyungsoo yang tak sadarkan diri . Membayangkan apabila dia yang diposisi Kyungsoo , apakah Sehun akan se-khawatir itu

Sehun menghentikan mobilnya didepan sebuah rumah sakit , segera saja digendongnya Kyungsoo memasuki rumah sakit itu . Sehun berteriak sekencang mungkin memanggil suster untuk segera menolong Kyungsoo

Terlihat beberapa suster berlari kearah Luhan dan Sehun dengan membawa ranjang dorong . Segera ditidurkannya Kyungsoo diranjang itu , lalu mereka berlari mengikuti kemana perginya suster itu membawa Kyungsoo

Sampai mereka berhenti didepan pintu ruang ICU , Sehun terlihat sangat khawatir terus saja mondar mandir didepan pintu itu . Seperti seorang yang akan kehilangan separuh hidupnya

Benar … Kyungsoo adalah jiwa Sehun , maklum saja kalau Sehun sekhawatir itu . Mungkin kalau Lay yang ada didalam dia akan menangis sekeras mungkin karena orang yang penting baginya sedang merenggang nyawa

"Sehun tenanglah"kata Luhan berusaha menenangkan Sehun . Dipegangnya bahu Sehun . Mungkin bisa sedikit menenangkan namja itu

Dengan tiba-tiba Sehun membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap Luhan , dipeluknya Luhan secara tiba-tiba . Luhan hanya mampu membalas pelukannya dan membulatkan matanya karena kaget

Luhan merasa basah dibahunya

Eh… _basah _ . Sehun , Sehun menangis . Menangis karena seorang Do Kyungsoo . Luhan hanya bisa tersenyum kecut sambil mengelus pelan punggung Sehun

"Sehun … maaf aku .. aku harus pergi"kata Luhan sambil melepaskan pelukan Sehun lalu berlari meninggalkan Sehun

Luhan menyusuri lorong-lorong rumah sakit untuk mencapai kejalan keluar . Luhan berlari membawa tubuhnya entah kemana . Dia hanya mengikuti hatinya

Sampai dia berhenti , Luhan mendongkakkan wajahnya menatap langit . Gelap . Ternyata mendung sudah datang , sepertinya sebentar lagi akan hujan

Luhan tak peduli , dia terus berlari entah tak tentu arah sampai dia sampai kesebuah tanah lapang . Sangat luas . dia berheti ditanah lapang itu . Dia menangis . Entah kenapa

"Kenapa sesakit ini ? , ini pasti karena Lay , ya benar karena Lay , aku terlalu merindukannya"kata Luhan sambil menghapus kasar air matanya lalu . Dia jatuh terduduk ditanah itu . Masih dengan sesegukan

Luhan mulai berhenti menangis saat dia sudah dapat meyakinkan perasaannya . Dia merasa sakit karena Lay , hanya karena Lay . Bukan karena Sehun dan Kyungsoo

Sekitar pukul 5 sore Luhan baru memasuki kepekarangan _mansion_-nya . Luhan berjalan dengan langkah pelan dan berat . Dia terlihat berantakan , sangat berantakan

Wajah yang kusut karena air mata , kaus-nya yang mulai kusut karena terus saja digengggamnya dan rambut yang berantakan

"Aku pulang"kata Luhan sambil membuka pintu _mansion_-nya

"Ah Luhan-_sshi_ , sudah pulang"kata seorang _namja _yang ternyata Kyungsoo menyembulkan kepalanya dari dapur _mansion _ini

"Kyungsoo , kau sudah pulang"kata Luhan sambil berjalan mendekat kearah Kyungsoo

"Ne"jawab Kyungsoo sambil tersenyum manis , terlihat kedua matanya seperti hilang saat dia tersenyum . Cantik . Batin Luhan saat melihat Kyungsoo

"Apa lukanya parah ?"tanya Luhan sambil melihat perban yang ada dikepala Kyungsoo

"Ah sudah tidak apa-apa"kata Kyungsoo sambil menutupi perbannya

"Ah … Kyungsoo-_ya _boleh aku bertanya ?"tanya Luhan

"Kau sudah bertanya Luhan-_ah _, tentu bertanya lah"jawab Kyungsoo sambil tersenyum manis kearah Luhan

"Kapan kau bertemu dengannya dan bagaimana kejadiannya ?"tanya Luhan sambil menyeret tangan Kyungsoo dan mengajaknya duduk dikursi

"Dia ? Sehun maksudmu ?"tanya Kyungsoo dengan muka _innocent _

"Yeah"jawab Luhan malas

_Hari ini , Senin pagi dipertengahan bulan February . Terlihat Sehun sedang berlari diantara banyaknya orang yang berlalu-lalang dipinggir jalan kota Seoul . Sehun terlihat sedang berlari sambil sesekali melirik arlojinya _

"_Aishhh … 20 menit lagi"kesal Sehun sambil terus berlari . Dia berlari sampai tak mengetahui jika dari arah berlawanan ada seorang namja yang juga tengah berlari dan … _

_Bukk…_

"_Akhh appo"kata namja itu sambil berdiri lalu mengelus pantat-nya yang baru saja berciuman dengan trotoar itu _

_Terlihat namja itu berdecak kesal karena semua buku yang dibawanya berantakan dimana-mana . Sedangkan Sehun berdiri lalu membersihkan setelan seragamnya yang kotor_

"_Kalau jalan lihat-lihat donk"kata namja itu sambil memunguti bukunya yang berceceran ditanah _

"_Hnn… mianhae"kata Sehun lalu mensejajarkan tubuhnya dengan namja itu lalu membantu memunguti bukunya _

"_Lihatkan tugas dan buku-ku jadi berantakan"kata namja itu masih memunguti bukunya _

"_Mian…_

_Kata-kata Sehun berhenti saat kedua manic matanya bertemu pandang dengan manic mata namja itu . Sehun tertegun . Cantik sekali .Bantinnya _

_Kedua mata bulat namja itu , pipi yang chubby dan kulit putih yang mulus . Sehun tertegun –lagi saat matanya berhenti dibibir namja itu , bibir Kissable merah muda yang menggoda _

"_Hei lihat ada kotoran dimatamu"kata Sehun sambil menunjuk mata sebelah kanan namja itu . Namja itu segera mengalihkan pandangannya kearah lain dan menundukkan kepalanya. Lalu tangan kanannya bergerak untuk mengucek matanya itu _

"_Akh…"rintih namja itu _

"_Ada apa ?"tanya Sehun sambil mengangkat dagu namja itu . Sehun tertegun lagi melihat wajah namja itu , walau satu matanya sedikit tertutup _

"_Perih"kata namja itu sambil mengucek mata kanannya lagi _

_Sehun melihatnya langsung menyingkirkan tangan namja itu yang sedang mengucek matanya _

"_Kau bodoh atau apa ? jangan dikucek , nanti akan memerah dan pedih bodoh"kata Sehun sambil menyingkap helaian rambut yang menutupi mata kanan namja itu . Lalu meniupnya halus _

"_Bagaimana ?"tanya Sehun . Namja itu terlihat mengedip-ngedipkan matanya_

"_Ah sudah . Kamsahamnida"kata namja itu sambil memunguti buku dan kertasnya lagi lalu berlari meninggalkan Sehun _

_Sehun melirik arlojinya lagi . Kedua matanya membulat . Pukul 07.20 . Segera saja Sehun berdiri lalu berlari sekencang mungkin _

_ F_

Luhan tertawa terbahak-bahak saat dia mendengar cerita dari Kyungsoo . Sungguh itu pertemuan yang sangat konyol

"Kapan itu terjadi ?"tanya Luhan sambil memegangi perutnya dan tertawa

"Aishh … tak akan ku beritahu kalau kau tidak berhenti tertawa"kata Kyungsoo dengan nada kesal

"Ah ne ne arasseo"kata Luhan sambil mencoba menghentikan tawanya

"Sudah … itu terjadi 3 tahun lalu saat aku sudah masuk Universitas dan Sehun ehmm… mungkin kelas 2 atau 3 SMA"kata Kyungsoo menjelaskan

"Ah"jawab Luhan dengan wajah biasa

"Luhan-_ah _cepatlah mandi aku akan memasak , kau terlihat sangat … berantakan"kata Kyungsoo sambil membisikkan ketelinga Luhan saat kata 'Berantakan'

"Ah ne arasseo arasseo"kata Luhan , berdiri lalu berjalan meninggalkan dapur menuju kamarnya

Luhan berdiri didepan kaca yang terdapat didalam kamarnya . Benar kata Kyungsoo , Luhan berantakan . Segera saja Luhan berjalan menuju kamar mandi , lalu menanggalkan semua pakaiannya dan masuk kedalam _bathup _

Luhan berjalan menuju ruang makan dengan setelah baju yang _casual _. Dia dapat melihat hanya Sehun dan Kyungsoo yang sedang bercengkrama disana , lalu dimana _eomma-_nya ?

"Ah … Annyeong"kata Luhan lalu menyeret kursi dan duduk dikursi itu

"_Eomma _belum pulang ya ?"tanya Luhan sambil mengambil sesendok nasi lalu dimasukkan kedalam mulutnya

" hari ini ada _meeting _diCalifornia dengan klien barunya"kata Sehun sambil menelan makanannya . Luhan tersedak saat mendengar kata 'California' keluar dari mulut Sehun

"Aigo , Luhan .. hati-hati ini minumlah"kata Kyungsoo sambil memberikan Luhan segelas air

"Ah Kamsahamnida"kata Luhan sambil tersenyum simpul

"Jadi .. bisakah kau menceritakan bagaimana kehidupanmu di California ?"tanya Kyungsoo yang membuat Luhan membulatkan matanya lagi . Entah , mungkin sekarang Luhan mulai sensitive dengan kata 'California'

"Baiklah jika kau benar-benar ingin mendengarnya"jawab Luhan lalu menelan ludahnya beberapa kali

"Aku kuliah disalah satu Unversitas terkenal disana dan aku sudah mendapatkan gelar sarjana ku"kata Luhan sambil tersenyum mengingat saat kejadian wisuda-nya . Pertemuan pertamanya dengan Lay

"Kapan kau lulus ?"tanya Sehun sambil menumpuk sendok dan garpunya diatas piring

"Tahun lalu"jawab Luhan sambil mengendikkan bahunya

"Dimana kau tinggal ?"tanya Kyungsoo yang terlihat mulai tertarik dengan perbincangan ini

"Disebuah apartement yang ukurannya lumayan luas"jawab Luhan

"Kau punya _namjachingu _atau _yeojachingu_ disana ?"tanya Sehun datar yang membuat jantung Luhan mulai berdetak tak normal

"Yeah … aku punya"jawab Luhan dengan gemetar

"_Namja _atau _Yeoja _?"tanya Sehun

"_Namja _sama seperti dirimu dan Kyungsoo"jawab Luhan lalu menundukkan kepalanya dan tersenyum pahit

"Siapa namanya ?"tanya Sehun lagi . Hey lihatlah ! , sekarang ini sudah seperti sesi wawancara

"Yixing , Zhang Yixing . Tapi aku memanggilnya Lay"jawab Luhan lalu mendongakkan kepalanya menatap sepasang kekasih didepannya

"Bagaimana orangnya ?"tanya Kyungsoo sambil tersenyum tulus kearah Luhan , dan Luhan-pun membalasnya dengan senyum yang manis

"Dia orang yang baik hati , dia suka menari , dan dia orang yang manis"jawab Luhan . Sehun terlihat menghela nafasnya dengan wajah yang tak bisa diartikan

"Berapa …

"Sudahlah Sehun-_ah_ , ini sudah malam"kata Kyungsoo menghentikan Sehun yang hendak bertanya

"Hnn … baiklah"jawab Sehun sambil memasang wajah kesal

"Kyungsoo-_ah _, Sehun-_ah_ . Aku kekamar duluan"kata Luhan sambil menggeser kursinya lalu berdiri dan berjalan menuju kamarnya

_TBC_

Annyeong ! #muka#excited

Jangan tabok author karena menempatkan tebece ditempat yang salah

Mind To Review ?


	3. Chapter 3

Luhan berjalan dengan langkah cepat saat memasuki kamarnya , ditutup dan dikuncinya pintu itu . Luhan menyandarkan punggungnya kepintu berwarna putih tulang itu , Luhan memejamkan matanya . Mencoba untuk menetralisir detakan jantungnya

Luhan berjalan dengan langkah pelan dan berat , dia membuka pintu balkon kamarnya dan keluar menuju balkon . Mencoba rileks mungkin

"Hah…"desahnya pelan dan berat . Luhan berdiri didekat pagar balkon kamarnya . Udara malam yang dingin mengingat ini musim dingin membuat Luhan bergidik menggigil karenanya

Luhan mendongakkan kepalanya melihat langit malam yang kosong . Tak ada bintang ataupun bulan hari ini . Luhan mengusap kedua lengannya dengan tangannya . Mencoba mencari kehangatan

Pikirannya kembali melayang saat ia menangis tadi . Ia mulai berpikir , apakah ia harus meminta Lay untuk datang ke Seoul . Untuk menemaninya , Untuk memberinya pelukan hangat , Untuk memberinya senyuman yang menyamankan hatinya dan Untuk…. Mencegah hatinya berubah haluan

Sekali lagi Luhan berpikir , apakah ia harus benar-benar melakukan itu . Meminta Lay datang ke Seoul . Ia menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya , tidak . Ia tak boleh egois pada Lay . Lay sedang kuliah , dan diberkata bahwa ia akan datang ke Seoul setelah dia lulus tahun ini

Luhan menghela nafas lagi , entah sudah berapa kali ia menghela nafas seharian ini . Luhan bangkit dan berjalan menuju ranjangnya , setelah sebelumnya menutup pintu balkon tentu saja .

Luhan bangun saat ia merasa kedinginan . Bodoh , ia lupa menutup jendela kamarnya kemarin . Inilah akibatnya , ia merasa badannya panas . Saat ia akan berjalan keluar kamar ia terjatuh diranjangnya lagi . Setelah percobaan kedua ternyata dia berhasil , dia membuka kunci dan berjalan dengan langkah berat dan gontai , sesekali memegangi kepalanya yang terasa pening

Luhan duduk dikursi makan , didapur ada Kyungsoo yang sedang memasak . Kyungsoo terlihat menyembulkan kepalanya dari dalam dapur . Melirik seseorang yang tengah duduk dengan satu tangan yang menopang kepalanya , merasa khawatir Kyungsoo pun berjalan kearah Luhan

"Luhan-_ah_"kata Kyungsoo sambil mengguncang-ngguncang tubuh Luhan pelan

"Eungh…"desah Luhan diikuti dengan pingsannya Luhan , Luhan jatuh kelantai dengan tangan yang saling menumpu . Kyungsoo yang khawatir langsung berjongkok dan memegang dahi Luhan dengan telapak tangannya . Kyungsoo membulatkan matanya saat merasakan panas yang sangat saat kulit tubuhnya menyentuh kulit Luhan

"Ya Tuhan Luhan ,… Sehun-_ah_"teriak Kyungsoo sambil diikuti dengan setetes air mata mengalir dari kelopak matanya

Sehun datang dengan berlari , ia terlihat terengah-engah . Sehun langsung berjongkok dan menggendong Luhan ala bridal . Menuju kamar Luhan

Kyungsoo terlihat datang dengan membawa seember air dan sebuah kain kompres . Segera saja dimasukkannya kain itu kedalam air dingin itu , lalu menaruhnya didahi Luhan

Sehun terlihat sebagai orang yang paling gelisah diantara dia dan Kyungsoo . Sehun mendudukkan dirinya diranjang yang tak terpakai oleh Luhan. Sambil terus memegang tangan Luhan

Kyungsoo melihatnya hanya tersenyum pahit , entah dia harus senang atau sedih sekarang . Sehun pernah bercerita padanya bahwa ia mencintai seorang namja teman masa kecilnya , namja itu masih membekas sampai sekarang dihati Sehun . Dan mulai detik ini Kyungsoo tahu bahwa Luhan orang itu , orang yang sebenarnya dicintai Sehun

Kyungsoo merasa ia mulai menyukai Sehun , ia mulai tidak menyukai keberadaan Luhan ditengah-tengahnya dan Sehun . Dan dia tak menyukai Luhan menyita semua perhatian Sehun darinya

Ia tahu bahwa hubungannya dengan Sehun hanya sebatas perjanjian . Yah , hanya sebatas perjanjian konyol yang diajukan Sehun padanya

Bodoh memang karena waktu itu ia yang berumur 20 tahun bisa dibodohi oleh anak SMA . Perjanjian tetap perjanjian dan Kyungsoo tak ingin menjadi orang yang tidak menepati janjinya

_ K_

_Terlihat Sehun tengah berlari ketempat janjiannya dengan Kyungsoo , namja yang tempo hari ditemuinya .Setelah sampai segera ia duduk dengan nafas yang terengah-engah . Kyungsoo melihatnya hanya menggeser sebotol air mineral kearah Sehun _

"_Sehun-sshi"panggil Kyungsoo_

"_Ne ?"respon Sehun _

"_Sebenarnya apa yang ingin kau katakan ? , kau bilang ditelepon tadi ada hubungannya dengan perjodohan ku"kata Kyungsoo _

"_Kyungsoo hyung aku ingin bertanya"kata Sehun _

"_Tanya lah"jawab Kyungsoo _

"_Kau mencintainya ? , akhh maksudku kau mencintai calon tunanganmu ?"tanya Sehun . Tatapan mata Kyungsoo yang semula cerah menjadi redup , ditundukkannya kepalanya menghadap kakinya _

"_Ani"jawab Kyungsoo . 'Gotcha!' satu jawaban dapat menjawab semua pertanyaan yang ada dikepala Sehun _

"_Mau membuat perjanjian denganku ?"tanya Sehun sok asik _

"_Perjanjian ? , Perjanjian apa ?"tanya Kyungsoo dengan mata yang mengerjap-ngerjap lucu_

"_Tenang saja perjanjian ini simbiosis mutualisme , kau untung aku untung"kata Sehun _

"_Katakan maksudmu sebenarnya Oh Sehun"kata Kyungsoo dengan pandangan yang mendelik kearah Sehun _

"_Aku tahu kalau hyung akan dijodohkan dengan salah satu pewaris tunggal Kim Coorporation , dan hyung bilang tadi hyung tidak mencintainya kan"kata Sehun masih dengan suara sok asiknya_

"_Lalu ?"tanya Kyungsoo lagi _

"_Aku juga akan dijodohkan dengan salah satu adik dari pemimpin Byun Coorporation , aku sudah memiliki orang yang aku cintai hyung , jadi …. Mau ya ?"tawar Sehun _

_Kyungsoo menaruh jari telunjuknya didagunya . Mencoba menimang-nimang penawaran Sehun . Dan akhirnya Kyungsoo menganggung . GOTCHA Sehun segera mengambil secarik kertas dan sebuah bolpoin dari saku jasnya _

_Sehun menulis _

'_Saya Oh Sehun berjanji akan menjadi pacar palsu dari Do Kyungsoo sampai perjodohan yang diatur oleh orang tua Kyungsoo dan Sehun membatalkannya dan sampai orang yang dicintai Sehun pulang keSeoul . Tidak boleh ada perasaan yang tumbuh diantara keduanya . Jangan sampai terlihat bersama yeoja/namja lain diluar persetujuan Oh Sehun / Do Kyungsoo' _

_Kyungsoo menatap cengo kertas didepannya , Sehun memberinya bolpoin dan secarik kertas lalu menyalin apa yang yang ditulis Sehun _

'_Saya Do Kyungsoo berjanji akan menjadi pacar palsu dari Do Oh Sehun sampai perjodohan yang diatur oleh orang tua Kyungsoo dan Sehun membatalkannya dan sampai orang yang dicintai Sehun pulang keSeoul . Tidak boleh ada perasaan yang tumbuh diantara keduanya . Jangan sampai terlihat bersama yeoja/namja lain diluar persetujuan Oh Sehun / Do Kyungsoo' _

"_Sudah sekarang apa yang kau inginkan ?"tanya Kyungsoo _

"_Cap stempel , disini . Aku juga akan cap stempel Hyung"kata Sehun sambil merogoh sakunya mengambil sebuah stempel pribadinya _

_TAK _

_Kyungsoo menyetempel kedua kertas perjanjian yang ditulisnya . Sehun mengikutinya dengan senyum yang mengembang dibibirnya _

_ F_

Hati Kyungsoo sakit saat membayangkan hubungannya dan Sehun hanya sebatas sandiwara . Yah .. sandiwara yang dibuatnya dengan Sehun , Kyungsoo merasa ia tak dibutuhkan lagi . Karena Sehun sudah menemukan teman masa kecilnya Xi Luhan

Kyungsoo perlu mengucapkan sebuah kata 'Terimakasih' untuk Luhan , karena dia datang disaat yang tepat . Disaat Kyungsoo belum benar-benar mencintai Sehun

Setelah beberapa menit melamun , Kyungsoo tersadar lalu mengambil kain kompres dari dahi Luhan , lalu mencelupkannya lagi kedalam air dingin dan menaruhnya ditempat semula , didahi Luhan

"Sehun-_ah_ kau istirahatlah , kau bisa jatuh sakit nanti . Aku akan menjaganya"kata Kyungsoo sambil berjalan kearah Sehun

Perlahan dilepaskannya genggaman tangan Sehun dari tangan Luhan , lalu Kyungsoo membantu Sehun untuk kembali kekamarnya

Kyungsoo membantu Sehun untuk naik keatas ranjang , lalu ditariknya selimut tebal Sehun sampai sebatas leher

"Apa dia akan baik-baik saja ?"tanya Sehun sambil menatap Kyungsoo yang tengah membenarkan selimutnya

"Ya … kalau besok pagi demamnya belum juga turun , kita akan membawanya kerumah sakit , sekarang kau tidurlah"kata Kyungsoo lalu beranjak pergi keluar dari kamar Sehun

Kyungsoo berhenti sebentar saat dia merasa kerongkongannya terasa kering , ia berjalan kearah dapur lalu membuka kulkas disana dan mengambil sebotol air mineral dingin dari dalam kulkas

Setelah selesai dengan acara minumnya , Kyungsoo segera berjalan menuju kamar Kyungsoo yang ada dilantai dua . Kyungsoo berjalan dengan pelan dan berat , seakan setiap langkahnya mengandung keputusan yang akan diambilnya

Akhirnya Kyungsoo menggeleng pasrah dan berjalan cepat menuju kamar Luhan

Kyungsoo menarik salah satu kursi yang ada didekat meja nakas Luhan dan duduk disana , Kyungsoo terus mengganti kompres itu setiap setengah jamnya , menjaga agar kompres itu tetap dingin . Sesekali Kyungsoo menguap karena mangantuk

Kyungsoo melipat kedua tangannya diranjang Luhan lalu memasukkan kepalanya diantara lipatan tangannya . Dan akhirnya ia jatuh kedalam alam bawah sadarnya . Alam yang disana ia bisa memiliki apapun yang ia inginkan termasuk SEHUN

Kyungsoo terbangun saat ia merasa ada pergerakan dari Luhan , ia segera meregangkan tubuhnya , mengucek matanya sesekali lalu menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya untuk mengusir rasa kantuk yang menjalarinya

Kyungsoo terbangun lagi saat ia ingat bahwa ia belum mengganti kompres Luhan , ia hendak menggambil kompres itu sebelum sebuah tangan mencegahnya , tangan Luhan . Kyungsoo menatap dengan tatapan bingung kearah Luhan , Luhan hanya membalasnya dengan sebuah senyuman pahit

"Terimakasih Kyungsoo-_ya _sekarang tidurlah , aku tahu kau sudah begadang malam ini . Kau tahu ini sudah pukul 3 Kyungsoo-_ya _kau harus tidur atau kau akan bangun dengan kepala yang pening lalu kau akan jatuh sakit juga"kata Luhan dengan suara serak sesekali tertawa kecil karena perkataannya

"Arasseo , kau sudah baikan ?"tanya Kyungsoo

"Lebih baik dari tadi ah… maksudku kemarin pagi"kata Luhan . Kyungsoo mengangkat tangannya untuk memegang dahi Luhan . Dingin .Terimakasih karena tidak sia-sia dia begadang sampai pukul 3 untuk menunggui Luhan

"Sudah turunkan demamnya sekarang kau tidurlah sana"kata Luhan dengan senyum manis yang masih bertengger diwajah nya

"Baiklah , kau juga tidurlah"kata Kyungsoo lalu berjalan keluar kamar Luhan

"Terimakasih Do Kyungsoo , Terimakasih"lirih Luhan diikuti setetes air mata mengalir dari pipinya

Luhan segera menyamankan posisi tidurnya diranjang ukuran _queen size _itu . Lalu dengan cepat ia sudah terbang kealam mimpinya

Luhan terbangun dari tidurnya karena ia sudah merasa tidak mengantuk lagi , diliriknya jam dinding diatas jendela kamarnya . Pukul enam , masih terlalu pagi untuk bangun dan mandi . Tapi ia berpikir , mungkin ia bisa memasak sarapan untuk ucapan terimakasihnya kepada Kyungsoo

Luhan bangkit dari tidurnya lalu memegangi kepalanya yang kadang-kadang terasa pening dan Luhan hampir terjatuh karena peningnya

Luhan berjalan dengan langkah pelan kearah dapur . Saat pening menjalar dikepalanya Luhan hanya memukul-mukul kecil kepalanya , berdo'a supaya pening dikepalanya segera hilang . Ia ingin memasak untuk Kyungsoo

Luhan sudah tidak kuat sampai … Bruk

Luhan hampir terjatuh karena ia merasa pening merayapi kepalanya lagi . Tapi Luhan tak merasa sakit dibagian manapun badanya , Luhan mendongakkan kepalanya . Sehun . Hanya berjarak beberapa centi darinya .

Sehun menatap matanya dalam-dalam . Luhan tersentak saat matanya menemukan kerinduan yang sangat besar dari Sehun padanya . Lalu perlahan , entah siapa yang memulai sekarang mereka sedang memagut bibir mereka berdua . Sampai terdengar

Pyarrr…

Luhan dan Sehun sontak melepaskan pagutan bibir mereka . Ada Kyungsoo disana didepan pintu , dengan mata yang memerah dan senyum yang dipaksakan

"Kenapa berhenti ?"tanya Kyungsoo . Ia menghapus kasar air mata yang dengan mudah menetes dari matanya itu

"Lanjutkan saja jangan pedulikan aku"kata Kyungsoo lalu menggigit bibir bawahnya dengan keras sambil memejamkan matanya

"Aku harus pergi , aku … aku … ada janji dengan seseorang"kata Kyungsoo lalu berlari meninggalkan Sehun dan Luhan didapur . Terlihat Luhan meneteskan air matanya

"Sehun , cepat … cepat kejar dia"kata Luhan sambil mendorong tubuh Sehun dan menunjuk kearah pintu dimana Kyungsoo tadi lewati

Sehun dengan jantung yang berdetak kencang , berlari dengan cepat . Dalam hati ia berdo'a semoga Kyungsoo belum berlari terlalu jauh

Sehun mengedarkan pandangannya saat ia kehilangan jejak Kyungsoo dipersimpangan dekat _mansion _nya . Tak sengaja ekor matanya melihat Kyungsoo berlari kearah Selatan , dengan cepat Sehun berlari menyusul Kyungsoo . Mengkhawatirkannya . Tentu saja , menskipun dia dan Kyungsoo bukanlah sepasang kekasih yang asli tapi dia sudah berhutang budi pada hyung cantiknya itu

Sehun mengikuti arah jalan Kyungsoo dengan diam , tak ada teriakan apapun yang dikeluarkan namja itu . Dia hanya ingin tahu apa yang akan Kyungsoo lakukan

Langkah Sehun berhenti saat dia melihat Kyungsoo berhenti dijarak 5 meter didepannya . Sehun baru sadar Kyungsoo berlari ketempat ini , tempat kenangannya dengan Kyungsoo

Padang dandelion didepannya . Ia masih bisa melihat Kyungsoo karena tinggi dandelion ini hanya sampai lututnya . Mata Sehun membulat saat dia melihat Kyungsoo menjatuhkan dirinya dipadang dandelion itu , Kyungsoo jatuh dengan kaki yang ditumpu dibawahnya . Lalu ia menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya dan mulai menangis

Sehun berjalan dengan langkah pelan memastikan Kyungsoo tak mengetahui keberadaannya . Kyungsoo terus saja terisak sambil berdiri dan berjalan kearah tengah padang dandelion itu

TBC

Heii

Mian karena author gak pernah bales review T.T . Author apdetnya cepet-cepet soalnya

**Panda Shippo : **ya alasanny udah tertera diChappie ini kan , Semoga gak mbosenin ya

**Lisnana1 : **Ne ini udah dilanjut !

**Me-fujoshi : ** ya semoga penuh dengan fluff ! . Ini udah dilanjut

**Luhan Deer : **soal kenapa Luhan lupa ingatan , soal plot itu masih author simpen diketiaknya Suho #lirikSuho

**ExileZee : **Soal Lay tersakiti ato enggak kita tunggu chappie-chappie setelahnya . Terus review ya !

**Ohristi95 : **Author sempet mikir mau jadiin Lay seme , tapi mukanya sumpe gak mendukug sama sekali . Jadi author pilih Luhan aja yang mukanya ada laki-lakinya dikit . Mau masukin Kai , noh dia udah keluar jadi mantan calon tunangannya Kyungsoo

Buat semua yang udah review Kamsahamnida , semoga kagak bosen sama FF ini . Sekali lagi Kamsahamnida #bow


	4. Chapter 4

.

.

Sehun berhenti sejenak melihat apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya . Sungguh ia tak mau _hyung_nya itu sakit . Sehun mendongakkan kepalanya melihat langit . Mendung . Awan hitam dan angin dingin sudah semilir menusuk kulitnya

Ini masih pagi , tapi karena mendung jadi kelihatan gelap . Kyungsoo hanya diam disana sambil sesekali mengusap kasar pipinya

Tes…

Air hujan menetes dari langit . Sehun segera menutupi kepalanya dengan kedua tangannya , sedangkan Kyungsoo . Dia tetap diam disana sambil kepalanya mendongak kearah langit

"Arghhh…."teriak Kyungsoo yang terdengar frustasi lalu menjambak rambutnya pelan . Sehun , tentu miris melihat _hyung_ '**kesayangannya**' se-menderita itu

"Kau bodoh Oh Sehun … kenapa … ? kenapa aku tak pernah kau lihat , bodoh…"teriak Kyungsoo lagi , terlihat Kyungsoo mengusap kasar pipinya . Masih membiarkan air hujan membasahinya . Masa bodoh dengan penyakitnya sekarang

"Kau bodoh … Oh Sehun"lirih Kyungsoo sambil jatuh terduduk dengan kedua tangan yang menutupi wajahnya

PUK

Kyungsoo mendongakkan kepalanya , melihat siapa yang menepuk bahunya . Kim Jongin atau Kai . Namja yang sempat akan dijodohkan dengannya tapi tidak berhasil karena ia membuat perjanjian dengan Sehun . Namja itu berjongkok mensejajarkan badannya dengan Kyungsoo . Kyungsoo melihatnya dengan tatapan penuh tanya

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini bodoh , kau bisa sakit nanti"kata Kai sambil mengajak Kyungsoo berdiri

"Apa … apa yang kau lakukan disini ?"tanya Kyungsoo dengan suara yang masih gemetar dan isakan yang masih terdengar

"Aku … ? Aku hanya berjalan-jalan disekitar sini"kata Kai sambil memayungi Kyungsoo

"Kau ?"tanya Kai

"Tidak , aku hanya sedang frustasi"kata Kyungsoo sambil mendongak menatap Kai

"Jangan menangis ne"kata Kai sambil menghapus air mata yang telah bercampur dengan air hujan diwajahnya

"Palli"kata Kai sambil menggandeng Kyungsoo . Kyungsoo masih berdiri disana , tak mengikuti kata Kai . Kyungsoo ambigu . Pulang ? Kemana ? , kerumahnya atau kerumah Sehun

"Kita akan pulang , aku sangat merindukanmu hyung"kata Kai sambil tersenyum lembut . Kyungsoo ikut tersenyum lalu berjalan beriringan dengan Kai

Sehun yang melihatnya tersenyum bahagia , semoga Kai bisa menjadi orang yang dicintai dan mencintai Kyungsoo . Sehun tahu dari cara pandang Kai , Kai terlihat sangat mencintainya . Mencintai Kyungsoo

Kemudian Sehun berlari pulang sambil menutupi kepalanya dengan kedua tangannya . Jarak antara padang dandelion ini hanya beberapa blok dari rumahnya

Sehun datang dengan keadaan baju yang basah kuyup . Ia segera masuk kedalam kamarnya dan mengganti bajunya .

Sehun berkeliling rumah mencari Luhan , sejak kejadian tadi pagi Sehun belum bertemu Luhan sama sekali , 'Apa Luhan ada dikamar ?'batin Sehun

"Luhan-_ah_"panggil Sehun sambil membuka satu persatu pintu ruangan dirumah Luhan .

Sehun sudah mencari , namun hasilnya sama . Nihil , tak ada Luhan dimana pun , ia memutuskan untuk menelepon ponsel Luhan

"Yeoboso"kata Sehun

"_Yeoboso"_kata Luhan menjawab dari telepon

"Hyung , kau dimana ?"tanya Sehun dengan nada panic

"_Aku sedang keluar sebentar_"jawab Luhan

"Ah Baiklah"kata Sehun lalu memutuskan sambungan telepon mereka

.

.

.

.

Luhan berdiri disebuah padang dandelion , didepannya ada sebuah pohon yang sempat didatanginya saat dia pertama di Korea . Wish Tree . Luhan berjalan mendekat kearah pohon sakura itu

Sekarang sudah mendekati bulan april . Udara sudah memanas dan tak ada salju yang menutupi semua bagian . Luhan mendekati pohon itu , mengelus batangnya perlahan . Lalu duduk dibawah pohon itu dan menangkup kedua tangannya menjadi satu

Ini kebiasaan Luhan –dan Sehun mungkin- sejak kecil , ia suka berdo'a dibawah pohon yang diberi nama _Wish Tree _itu

"Ya Tuhan , jika aku dan Lay adalah sepasang dari berjuta pasangan yang kau takdirkan bersama , tolong jangan pisahkan dan dekatkan kami berdua . Dan bila bukan tolong jauhkan dan tolong dekatkan aku dengan orang yang kau takdirkan bersama dengan ku"Luhan mengakhiri do'anya lalu berdiri dan berjalan meninggalkan pohon itu sendiri

..

.

.

Luhan berjalan ditepi sungai Han petang ini . Ini sudah dua tahun semejak kedatangannya ke Korea . Banyak perubahan dalam hidupnya sekarang

Ia sekarang selalu memasak untuk porsi dua orang , ia sekarang selalu pergi berbelanja berdua dengan Sehun –meskipun terkadang di California ia pergi dengan Lay- dan sekarang ia hanya tinggal berdua dengan Sehun

Ini semua karena opini bodoh –meskipun Luhan menyukainya- yang diajukan Sehun kepada orang tua Luhan . Mereka tinggal tetap dikediaman keluarga Xi tetapi bedanya hanya mereka –Sehun dan Luhan- yang menempati rumah itu

Luhan mempercepat langkahnya saat ia merasa hari sudah semakin gelap , dan bukan kebiasaannya pulang malam hari –kecuali saat dia merasa bosan-

Luhan berhenti sesaat saat ia datang dalam keadaan pintu rumah yang terbuka . Ia sedikit melirik takut jika ada seorang pencuri atau penjahat yang masuk kedalam rumahnya . Tak ada apapun , rumah dalam keadaan biasa . Luhan berjalan kembali untuk menutup pintu rumah dan berjalan keatas menuju kamarnya

Luhan turun kelantai bawah untuk memasakkan makan malam untuknya dan Sehun –Sehun belum pulang karena dia ada kelas malam hari ini- . Luhan membuka kulkas dan hanya menemukan mie instant dan semangkuk sedang kimchi . Luhan berjalan keluar –setelah sebelumnya mengambil mantel- lalu keluar untuk pergi ke Super Market

Luhan pulang dengan membawa sekresek bahan makanan dan sekotak susu tanpa lemak –kesukaan Lay sebenarnya- entah kenapa hatinya mendorongnya untuk membeli susu itu

Lalu ia kembali dengan keadaan pintu yang terbuka lagi . Mata rusanya membulat saat ia melihat seseorang sedang duduk menunggu diruang tengah dengan dua koper disekitarnya . Namja manis , dengan mata hazelnya dan rambut coklay yang membuatnya semakin terlihat manis

"Lay"panggil Luhan dengan senyum yang sedikit ditariknya . Lalu menjatuhkan pelan kresek yang dibawanya –dan sekotak susunya- dan berlari memeluk kekasih yang sudah tak dilihatnya selama 2 tahun ini

"Luhan ge"panggil Lay disaat Luhan memeluknya erat , seakan tak ingin melepaskannya lagi . Ia merindukan gege-nya yang satu ini . Kerinduan yang terkumpul selama 2 tahun seakan klimaks saat ini

Partikel hangat keluar dengan deras dari pelupuk mata Lay , menandakan dia sangat merindukan sosok namjachingu-nya itu

.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo sedang duduk disebuah sofa berwarna maroon disebuah rumah besar berdinding tebal berwarna putih . Rumahnya didominasi oleh barang-barang berwarna emas dan putih . Hampir sama dengan rumah Sehun , pikirnya

Ini sudah lama sejak dia melarikan diri dari rumah besar Xi , dan tak ada yang mencarinya ataupun menghubunginya . Yang Kyungsoo ingat hanya Sehun yang terakhir mengejarnya saat dia menangis dan bertemu Jongin di padang dandelion

"Aku pulang"teriak seseorang yang membuyarkan lamunan Kyungsoo , dia segera berdiri dari duduknya dan menyambut sang pemilik rumah

Banyak yang berubah dari hidupnya –tapi Kyungsoo sedikit tidak yakin dengan itu- Kyungsoo mencintai Jongin untuk saat ini , mungkin juga untuk selamanya ?!

"Jongin sudah makan malam?"tanya Kyungsoo , Jongin hanya menggeleng sambil menatap wajah Kyungsoo dalam

"Kyung?"panggil Jongin . Kyungsoo menoleh dengan mata _doe_-nya yang membulat lucu

"Bagaimana kalau kita makan diluar ?"tanya Jongin sambil mengendikkan kedua bahunya

"Baiklah , bukan ide yang buruk"jawab Kyungsoo lalu berjalan menuju kamar untuk mengganti pakaiannya

.

.

.

.

Sehun mematung didepan pintu masuk rumahnya –juga rumah Luhan- saat melihat Luhan tengah berpelukan dan menangis dengan seseorang yang tak dikenalnya sama sekali . Sehun memandang kosong dengan senyum pahit yang diukirnya dibibir tipisnya lalu melenggang pergi lagi dari halaman rumah Xi . Untung saja Sehun sempat memakirkan mobilnya diluar halaman rumah Xi

.

.

.

Luhan dan Lay melepaskan tautan antara mereka , Luhan tersenyum –sangat manis- dan menatap lembut mata hazel milik Lay . Lay tersenyum membalas hanya senyuman kecil tak mendiskripsikan sesuatu

"Ada apa ? apa yang terjadi ?"tanya Luhan sambil menangkup kedua pipi tirus Lay

"Tidak hanya saja , Luhan ge ?"panggil Lay . Dan Luhan menoleh kearahnya dengan wajah bingung yang menyelimutinya

"Apa gege masih mencintaiku –maksudku masih menganggapku sebagai namjachingu-mu?"tanya Lay dengan tatapan yang melembut kearah mata rusa milik Luhan

"Ya…"

"_Aku rasa ya …"_batin Luhan sambil menundukkan kepalanya

Luhan terpenjat kaget sata tiba-tiba Lay memeluknya erat , menyerukkan kepalanya dicelah leher Luhan lalu menggumamkan kata 'Terimakasih' sebanyak-banyaknya

.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo dan Jongin tengah duduk disebuah meja direstoran ternama didistrik Gangnam , Kyungsoo terlihat begitu tidak berselera dengan tempat ini

"Ehmm… Jongin"panggil Kyungsoo dengan kedua tangan yang saling ditautkan . Gugup sedang menyelimutinya sekarang

"Ya"jawab Jongin denga pandangan yang menghadap kearah Kyungsoo

"Kenapa kita makan ditempat seperti ini ? dan … kenapa sepi sekali ?"tanya Kyungsoo bertubui-tubi dengan suara kecil

"Aku hanya ingin memberi kesan dimakan malam pertama kita Kyung"jawab Jongin dengan senyum yang bertengger diwajah tampannya

"Kenapa kita tidak makan di McDonald saja ? , itu akan lebih berkesan untukku ini terlalu formal untukku"protes Kyungsoo masih dengan suara lirih

"Tidak untuk hari ini Kyung , aku mohon . Biarkan semua ini berjalan seperti air yang mengalir"kata Jongin selembut mungkin , tak ingin memberi kesan buruk pada Kyungsoo . Kyungsoo terdiam tak bergemin hanya sesekali melirik Jongin yang tengah memakan makanannya

.

.

.

.

Sehun duduk didepan meja bartender disebuah club yang ada dipusat kota . Hanya minum beberapa gelas vodka untuk menghilangkan pikirannya malam ini . Sungguh melihat Luhan berpelukan dengan seseorang yang –ugh … tidak dikenalnya itu benar-benar membuat mood Sehun berubah drastic

Tanpa pikir panjang Sehun menarik seorang namja panggilan karena yang didatanginya adalah sebuah club khusus untuk para gay . Sehun menarik namja itu kepangkuannya , mencium rakus belahan bibir sang partner hingga sang partner mengerang halus

Dengan sekali gerakan Sehun menarik namja panggilan itu masuk kedalam kamar yang disediakan bagi para gay yang ingin dipuaskan . Menjatuhkan kasar namja itu keatas ranjang queen size yang membuatnya berderit pelan , menindihnya lalu menciumnya kasar lagi dan seperti itu lagi hingga bosan

"Siapa namamu?"tanya Sehun sambil menatap garang pelacur didepannya

"Jo-joneun Byun-Byun Baekhyun Imnida"kata namja Byun itu takut-takut

"Ini . Kau boleh pergi"kata Sehun setelah sebelumnya memberikan Baekhyun beberapa lembar uang

Luhan tengah berdiri dibalkon kamarnya . Ia menunggu Sehun sejak tadi , kenapa bocah itu belum kembali juga?

Pikiran Luhan kembali saat ia melihat mobil Sehun memasuki pekarang rumahnya . Luhan langsung keluar dan berlari menuruni tangga ia ingin menyambut Sehun terlebih dulu . Luhan membuka pintu utama saat bel berbunyi dengan senyum manis yang bertengger diwajah manisnya

"S-sehun"senyum Luhan hilang saat Sehun jatuh didalam dekapannya . Luhan terpenjat saat hidungnya mencium bau yang menusuk hidung –vodka . Lalu dengan cekatan ia mengangkat Sehun menuju kamarnya

.

.

.

..

"Kyung"panggil Jongin saat mereka sudah tiba dirumah . "Ya"balas Kyungsoo sambil membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap Jongin . Jongin berjalan mendekat , menggenggam kedua tangan Kyungsoo erat seakan takut terjatuh bila pemilik tangan ini pergi melepaskannya . "Wae geurae?"tanya Kyungsoo

"Tidak hanya saja …" Chu~ kata Jongin dilanjutkan dengan kecupan manis dibibir kissable Kyungsoo . Mata Kyungsoo membulat "J-jongin"kata Kyungsoo saat Jongin melepaskan tautan mereka sambil memandang Jongin bingung

"Saranghae"kata Jongin . Pandangannya melunak , bibirnya menyunggingkan senyum tulus yang membuat Kyungsoo terasa terbang keatas . "N…"Kyungsoo ragu –atau ambigu lebih tepatnya- ia mencintai Jongin atau …

"Mianhae"kata Kyungsoo sambil membalikkan badannya memunggungi Jongin . Jongin menggenggam pergelangan tangannya saat ia hendak berjalan masuk kedalam kamar "Aku sangat berharap ada jawaban cerah dari pernyataanku ini"kata Jongin lirih atau lebih tepatnya –seperti- ultimatum

Kyungsoo tak bergerak , hanya memandang Jongin dari ekor matanya . Melepaskan pelan genggaman tangannya lalu melenggang pergi menuju kamarnya .

.

.

.

.

Luhan merebahkan pelan Sehun diatas ranjang King size milik Sehun . Lalu menarik selimut sampai batas perpotongan leher Sehun . Memandang wajah tampan Sehun lama . Jemari Luhan tergerak untuk mengelus wajah tampan Sehun , mulai dari mata sampai final dibibir tipis merah muda Sehun yang sempat menciumnya singkat

"Sehuna … kamu tahu yang kurasakan sekarang , hah… aku merasa –ambigu"lirih Luhan diakhiri dengan hembusan nafas panjang dan berat

Luhan berjalan keluar dari kamar Sehun . Menuruni tangga dan berjalan menuju dapur untuk mengambil air . Menyempatkan diri untuk duduk disofa empuk diruang tengah itu . Sambil sesekali meminum sebotol kecil bir yang ada dikulkas tadi . "Hah…"helaan nafas lirik Luhan terdengar menggema diruang tengah yang kosong itu

Diluar hujan , Luhan tahu itu . Ia merasa –diejek , langit malam yang hujan yang seolah mengejek air mata yang keluar dari mata rusanya dan ruangan ini seperti mengejek hati dan pikirannya yang –kosong .

Luhan berjalan menaiki tangga setelah membuang botol bir-nya . Luhan berhenti didepan pintu kamar Sehun yang bersebelahan dengannya saat berjalan menuju kamarnya . Kamar Sehun , Kamarnya dan Kamar Lay ?

..

..

..

Kyungsoo terbangun dari tidurnya saat ia meras ada sesuatu yang mengganjal perutnya . Ugh , makan apa dia tadi . Hanya sepotong beef steak dan sepiring kecil abalone masak . Abalon ? . Kyungsoo mengumpat kecil saat ia mengingat makanan yang ia makan tadi . Ia makan abalone tadi , Kyungsoo memukul perutnya keras berusaha menghilangkan rasa sakitnya

Kyungsoo berjalan keluar kamarnya bermaksud mengambil obat didapur . Kyungsoo jatuh saat ia merasa perutnya benar-benar melilitnya sekarang . Kyungsoo berdiri dengan berpegangan dengan pagar dan berjalan pelan menuju kamar Jongin "Jongin .. Ugh … Jongin"panggil Kyungsoo sambil menggedor-nggedor pintu kamar Jongin keras

Jongin keluar dengan masih mengucek matanya kantuk . "Ya tuhan Kyungsoo . Ada apa denganmu?"tanya Jongin panic , entah kemana perginya rasa kantuknya beberapa menit –atau bahkan detik- yang lalu . "T-tolong bawa aku ke-ke rumah sakit"kata Kyungsoo sambil membungkuk memegangi perutnya . Dengan cepat Jongin mengambil kunci mobil lalu menggendong Kyungsoo bridal menuju mobil

Tampak raut khawatir yang bisa Kyungsoo lihat dari wajah Jongin . Ia merasa –terlindungi

Jongin langsung berteriak memanggil suster dan dokter untuk cepat menolongnya dan teriakannya berakhir dengan dibawanya Kyungsoo masuk kedalam ruang UGD . Jongin menunggu dengan tidak sabar Kyungsoo didepan pintu UGD . Sempat terlintas diotaknya untuk menelepon sang 'namjachingu' Kyungsoo tapi dibuangnya cepat pemikiran itu karena dia tahu Kyungsoo telah –atau masih berusaha- melupakan sosok 'itu'

Jongin berdiri cepat saat ekor matanya melihat sang uissanim keluar dari ruang UGD sambil memasukkan stetoskop kedalam saku jas dokter-nya . "Bagaimana Kyungsoo?"tanya Jongin to the point , sang uissanim memandang bingung "Anda keluarganya?"tanya uissanim Jongin hanya menggangguk menjawab "Mari ikut saya"kata uissanim lalu berjalan mendahuluin Jongin

"Jadi , apa yang terjadi dengan Kyungsoo?"tanya Jongin tidak sabaran , sang uissanim menghela nafas "Anda sabar dulu , saya akan menjelaskannya"kata uissanim dijawab sebuah anggukan oleh Jongin . "Makan apa tuan Do kemarin malam?"tanya uissanim , Jongin memiringkan kepalanya berpikir "Sepotong beef steak dan sepiring kecil abalone , ada yang salah?"tanya Jongin . "Itu dia akar masalahnya"jawab uissanim , Jongin cengo' "Maksudnya ?"tanya Jongin bingung . uissanim menghela nafas lagi "Begini tuan Kim , tuan Do itu alergi dengan abalone . Jadi , jangan pernah menyuruhnya makan barang sedikit"jelas uissa , Jongin kembali mengangguk lalu melenggang keluar dari ruangan uissanim

Jongin membuka pelan pintu ruang rawat inap Kyungsoo . Matanya menyiratkan penyesalan yang dalam saat mata onyx-nya melihat Kyungsoo terbaring lemah diatas ranjang rumah sakit . Tangannya menangkup tangan kecil Kyungsoo seakan-akan melahapnya dalam sekali kedipan "Mianhae"lirih Jongin

Setetes air mata Jongin mengenai tangan mungil milik Kyungsoo yang membuat pemiliknya menggeliat-nggeliat tak nyaman ditidurnya . Kyungsoo membuka matanya perlahan , senyum kecil terukir ketika mata bulatnya melihat Jongin menangis lirih sambil menggumamkan kata 'Mianhae' berulang kali . "Jonginnie~"panggil Kyungsoo

Jongin mengangkat kepalanya bertatapan dengan mata sayu Kyungsoo . Lalu memeluknya –meskipun tak erat- sambil mengucapkan kata 'Mianhae' lagi . "Tak apa , aku baik-baik saja"kata Kyungsoo sambil mengelus pelan punggung Jongin

..

..

..

Luhan terus saja mengguling-nggulingkan badannya diatas ranjang King Size miliknya . Pikirannya yang dibawa lari Sehun membuat rasa kantuknya juga ikut lari . Logiskah ?

"Hahh… Ummaaa…"rengek Luhan . Dia menutup seluruh tubuhnya dengan selimut tebalnya lalu mewek-mewek seperti seorang anak kecil "Ayo tidurlah Luhan …"katanya bermonolog dengan dirinya sendiri . Luhan duduk diranjangnya dengan wajahnya yang ia tutup dengan selimut tebalnya . Luhan membuka selimutnya lalu berjalan keluar dari kamarnya

Segelas susu hangat mungkin bisa membuatnya tidur . Segelas susu ? untuk namja berumur 20 tahun ? . Luhan meminum dengan cepat susu yang dibuatnya , lalu mencuci gelasnya dan berjalan keatas menuju kamarnya

Luhan duduk diatas ranjang yang keadaannya sudah tidak bisa dibilang 'rapi' lagi . "Oh Sehun …."lirih Luhan "Zhang Yixing …."lirihnya lagi , tapi ada helaan nafas berat diakhir katanya . "Siapa sebenarnya yang aku sukai?"tanya Luhan –lagi lagi- bermonolog sendiri

..

..

..

Matahari sudah Nampak diufuk timur , Kyungsoo refleks membuka matanya saat merasa sinar matahari menusuk matanya yang tertutup . Menolehkan kepalanya kesisi kiri , ada Jongin . Namja itu menggenggam tangannya erat , bahkan lebih erat jika Kyungsoo menggerakkan sedikit tangannya seakan tak mau kehilangan orang yang dianggapnya sebagai –_oksigen _

"Jongin , hei . Bangun ini sudah pagi"kata Kyungsoo lembut sambil menggoncang-nggoncangkan badan Jongin pelan . Ada gerakan halus dari mata Jongin yang seperempat terbuka "Eugh…"lengguhnya sambil mengangkat kepalanya

"Hei … selamat pagi"sapa Kyungsoo sambil tersenyum lebar . Jongin tersenyum kembali padanya "Selamat pagi Kyung"sapa Jongin pada Kyungsoo . Mereka dilanda keheningan selama beberapa saat "Ehmm… Jongin?!"panggil Kyungsoo memecah keheningan "Ya?"

"Kapan aku bisa keluar dari rumah sakit . Aku merasa mual bila terus mencium baut seperti ini"kata Kyungsoo menjelaskan , Jongin mengangkat tangannya untuk mengelus rambut hitam Kyungsoo "Mollayo , aku akan bertanya pada uissanim nanti"kata Jongin lembut dengan tatapan lembut juga ditambah dengan senyum lembutnya

..

..

..

Pukul 11 pagi dikediaman Xi masih sepi saja . Seperti si tuan rumah tak ingat kalau ada seorang tamu yang berkunjung ke-kediamannya . Luhan membuka matanya , lalu menguceknya pelan . Matanya memerah , terasa berat . Entah pukul berapa Luhan kemarin tertidur yang jelas kantuk masih melandanya sekarang

Tok tok tok

"Luhan ge~ , Ayo bangun sudah siang ge~"kata seorang namja dengan nada lembut untuk membangunkan gege kesayangannya itu . Luhan membulat , Demi Tuhan . Ia lupa kalau Lay ada dirumahnya sekarang "N-nde Lay , aku sudah bangun"teriak Luhan lalu segera turun dari ranjang dan masuk kedalam kamar mandi

..

..

..

Sehun duduk tenang sambil memakan masakan Lay sebagai sarapannya . Sehun juga baru saja bangun saat mendengar teriakan Luhan yang menjerit kata 'Lay' . Siapa itu ? , pikir Sehun

"Ehmm… agasshi , temannya Luhan hyung?"tanya Sehun sambil menyendokkan sesendok nasi kedalam mulutnya . Lay menoleh lalu tersenyum manis kearah Sehun "Nde joneun Zhang Yixing imnida , kau bisa memanggilku Lay"kata Lay sambil mengulurkan tangannya kearah Sehun . Sehun membalas mengulurkan tangannya "Oh Sehun imnida , aku 'adik' Luhan hyung"kata Sehun rela setengah tidak rela

"Kau orang cina hyung?"tanya Sehun , Lay menoleh dipanggil 'hyung' "Yah aku pikir kau mungkin dibawah atau sama dengan umur Luhan hyung"kata Sehun lalu mengendikkan bahunya –_masa bodoh _. "Ya aku orang cina Sehun-sshi"kata Lay lalu melanjutkan acara makannya

Luhan turun dari kamar saat jam sudah menunjukkan pukul sebelas lebih empat puluh sembilang , sebelas menit menuju pukul dua belas . Ia tersenyum kecut saat melihat keakraban Lay dan Sehun . "H-hai … maaf aku bangun kesiangan"kata Luhan sambil mengambil piringnya lalu menyendokkan sesendok besar nasi

"Luhan ge , gege tidur pukul berapa kemarin?"tanya Lay . Luhan memutar kepalanya –berpikir . "Mungkin sekitar pukul dua"jawab Luhan , Sehun terbatuk-batuk karena tersedak "Sehun-ah ini minum dulu"kata Lay sambil memberikan Sehun segelas air putih

"Terimakasih Lay hyung"

..

..

..

Jongin masuk kedalam ruang rawat inap Kyungsoo dengan senyum dan sebuket bunga mawar merah ditangannya . Matanya terpaku melihat sosok Kyungsoo yang tengah berdiri dibalkon ruang rawat inapnya . Indah , batin Jongin

GREP

Kyungsoo tersentak saat sebuah lengan memeluk pinggangnya posesif dari belakang . Kyungsoo tersenyum kecil "Jongin"lirih Kyungsoo , Jongin merendahkan kepalanya "Ya? , kau tahu kau bisa sakit kalau membuka balkon lebar-lebar apa kau tak terpikir dengan sebuah benda yang bernama Jendela , aku bisa mengijinkanmu kalau itu jendela"kata Jongin lalu terkekeh geli

"Aku sempat memikirkan jendela tapi , aku ingin melihat dengan luas Jongin . Maka dari itu aku langsung teringat balkon"jawab Kyungsoo lalu menaruh tangannya diatas lengan Jongin .. "Jongin"panggil Kyungsoo lagi .. "Nde"jawab Jongin

"Aku…

TBC

Kya~ *sembunyi dibelakang Chanyeol

Mian author update-nya lama , soalnya flashdisk author dibawa ke Surabaya sama kaka author . Katanya sih mau buat mug

Gimana dengan chappie ini?

Mian kalo ngebosenin dan mian juga karena author gak pernah balas review kalian , tapi suer deh author selalu baca review kalian

One more , Mind to review ?


	5. Chapter 5

"Aku … –" . Jongin menolehkan kepalanya kearah Kyungsoo , mencium setiap bau yang menguar –meskipun Kyungsoo belum mandi- dari tubuh wangi Kyungsoo . "Aku mencintaimu tapi –"kata Kyungsoo tidak terselesaikan , saat Jongin membalikkan tubuhnya secara tiba-tiba

"Apa?"tanya Jongin . Kyungsoo menundukkan kepalanya , memainkan jari-jarinya "Aku merasa ambigu"kata Kyungsoo lirih . Jongin tersenyum pahit mendengar lirihan Kyungsoo , ambigu? Bukankah sudah ada banyak waktu untuk menyingkirkan kata ambigu dari hatimu itu Kyung? . "Kenapa?"tanya Jongin lembut dan tegas "Aku belum percaya sepenuhnya tentang ini tapi percayalah , ini yang selalu aku rasakan saat bersamamu"kata Kyungsoo , mengangkat kepalanya membuatnya bertemu pandang dengan mata hitam Jongin

"Apa yang kau rasakan? Dan kenapa kau memintaku mempercayaimu sedangkan kau saja belum mempercayai itu sepenuhnya?"pertanyaan Jongin seperti sebuah tuntutan telak yang harus ia jawab dengan pasti "Kau tidak pernah mengerti itu , dan kenapa ? karena hatiku yang memintamu untuk itu Jongin"kata Kyungsoo diikuti dengan air mata yang mengalir pelan dari mata bulatnya

"Bagaimana aku bisa mengerti kalau kau saja tak pernah berkata apa yang kau rasakan selama ini Kyungsoo"

..

..

..

Luhan berdiri dibalkon kamarnya sambil sesekali menyesap teh hangat yang dibuat Lay untuk-nya "Luhan ge~?"panggil seseorang sambil mengetuk pelan pintu kamar Luhan "Masuklah , pintunya tidak dikunci"kata Luhan lalu membalikkan badannya lagi seperti semula

"Gege~"panggil Lay manja sambil memeluk Luhan dari belakang . /Dimana detak jantung yang cepat dulu , pergi kemana cinta itu sekarang/ batin Luhan . "Lay bisa kau lepaskan aku ?"tanya Luhan pelan . Lay menurut "Gege sedang apa?"tanya Lay . Luhan menoleh kearahnya "Sedang minum teh buatanmu"kata Luhan sambil mengangkat sedikit cangkir teh-nya

"Gege tahu , aku punya seorang kenalan di China . Dia mempunyai seorang kekasih di Seoul"kata Lay mulai bercerita "Long Distance Relationship eoh?"tanya Luhan lalu meminum teh-nya , Lay menolehkan kepalanya kearah taman belakang rumah Luhan "Ya , begitulah"jawab Lay enteng sambil mengendikkan bahunya

"Tapi gege tahu , temanku itu bertunangan dengan teman gege-nya yang ada di China tanpa sepengetahuan kekasihnya di Seoul"kata Lay dengan menenelan air liurnya berat diakhir katanya . Luhan menolehkan kepalanya kearah Lay "Benarkah?" Lay hanya menggangguk kecil lalu mengarahkan pandangannya kearah bawah , ini sangat tinggi –batin Lay . "Lalu apa yang terjadi?" "Dia berkata akan mengatakan yang sejujurnya setelah ia bertemu seseorang yang ia percayai untuk kekasihnya itu"

"Jadi , dia akan mencari siapa yang mencintai pacarnya itu?"Luhan bertanya dengan mata yang membulat "Ya , begitulah"kata Lay , Luhan menghela nafas "Semoga kita tidak seperti itu"lirih Luhan membulat Lay merasakan jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat "Be-benar , semoga saja"kata Lay lirih diakhir kalimatnya

..

..

..

"Kyungsoo-ya"

Kyungsoo membalikkan badannya , menatap orang yang –meskipun masih dalam tahap meyakinkan itu- dicintainya "Ya?" , "Bisa buatkan aku makanan , aku lapar sekali"keluh Jongin yang sedang duduk diruang tamu "Ya Tuhan Jongin , kau belum makan?!"teriak Kyungsoo lalu berdiri dan berjalan menuju dapur

Jongin berjalan pelan menuju dapur , senyum lembut terukir saat ia melihat Kyungsoo menggunakan apron tengah memasakan sesuatu dengan mulutnya yang tak henti-hentinya mencaci-maki

"Hei , kau bisa membuat makanannya tidak terasa enak kalau kau melakukannya dengan marah dihatimu"kata Jongin menunjuk Kyungsoo sambil tertawa kecil . Kyungsoo hanya mem-pout-kan bibirnya "Kan aku sudah bilang padamu , kau seharusnya membeli makanan saat direstoran tadi"kata Kyungsoo sambil menggoyang-nggoyangkan wajannya

"Saat itu aku sudah kenyang saat melihatmu makan dengan lahap"kata Jongin sambil duduk diatas kursi . "Cih … pembual"kata Kyungsoo setelah sebelumnya memandang mata Jongin jengkel "Hei jangan memandangku seperti itu"kata Jongin "Aku tahu aku tampan Kyungie~"kata Jongin "Kyungie? Kyungsoo bodoh"kata Kyungsoo "Dan satu lagi , siapa yang bilang kau tampan . Bawa sini orang yang mengatakan kau tampan"kata Kyungsoo sambil menunjukkan sendok yang dibawanya kearah Jongin

Jongin berjalan kearah Kyungsoo , lalu memeluk namja manis itu dari belakang . Manisnya bila ia setiap hari memulai pagi dengan perdebatan kecil dengan Kyungsoo dan adanya satu atau dua malaikat kecil buah hati mereka "Kau tahu , ini yang aku inginkan"kata Jongin , Kyungsoo memiringkan kepalanya "Apa maksudmu?"tanya Kyungsoo

"Pagi hari , dimulai dengan perdebatan kecil yang manis"kata Jongin "Apalagi kalau ada satu atau dua malaikat kecil yang menemani pagi kita"lirih Jongin . Kyungsoo tersenyum manis didepannya "Aku ingin sangat ingin melakukannya"kata Kyungsoo sambil mengelus tangan Jongin yang memeluk pinggangnya . Jongin tersenyum senang "Berarti ada jawaban untuk permintaanku tempo hari?"tanya Jongin sambil memeluk Kyungsoo semakin erat . Kyungsoo berpikir , ia harus melakukannya sekarang atau ia akan kehilangan Jongin selamanya "Ya … dan tolong bantu aku , melupakan tentang masa lalu –semuanya"kata Kyungsoo lalu berbalik dan memeluk Jongin erat

"Pasti … aku akan mengubahmu menjadi –Kim Kyungsoo"kata Jongin lirih diakhirnya . Lalu menatap wajah manis Kyungsoo dalam dan mempertemukan bibir nya dengan bibir Kyungsoo . Kyungsoo kaget saat hidung-nya mencium bau –gosong "Kyaa…. Masakanku"teriak Kyungsoo lalu berbalik dan mematikan kompornya

"Ini semua gegara kau"kata Kyungsoo jengkel "Sudahlah cepat ganti bajumu , kita pergi"kata Kai . "Kemana?" "Kerumah orang tuaku"

..

..

..

Luhan tengah duduk dibangku samping pohon sakura –Wish Tree . Sehun mengajaknya bertemu pukul tiga sore . "Ughh … kemana namja itu?"gerutu Luhan sambil melihat arlojinya . Sudah pukul tiga lima puluh enam –empat menit menuju pukul empat "Sudah satu jam , dan dia belum menampakkan batang hidungnya . Cari mati ya dia"kata Luhan . Tiba-tiba ….

..

..

..

Lay sedang berjalan dilantai dua rumah Luhan . Sepi sekali rumah ini –batin Lay . Pikirannya kembali melayang saat ia menceritakan yang sebenarnya –meskipun ia bilang bukan dia- , ia sudah bertunangan dengan seseorang di China dan sebentar lagi namanya akan berubah menjadi Kim Yixing "Ugh .. menyebalkan"kata Lay

"Halo Luhan-ah"kata seseorang yang diyakini Lay adalah Sehun

"…."

"Ya .. bisa tidak nanti kita bertemu di Wish tree?" Wish Tree … ? seperti pernah dengar – batin Lay

"…"

"Baik pukul tiga sore ini"kata Sehun lalu memutuskan line teleponnya . Jam tiga ? sore ini ? . Aku harus mengikutinya , harus –batin Lay lagi

..

..

..

Lay berhenti tepat setelah mobil Sehun berhenti ditepi sebuah padang . Lay menuruni mobilnya "Whoaa…"lirih Lay saat matanya melihat padang ini . Cantik sekali – batin Lay

Lay menghentikan langkahnya saat ia melihat Sehun dan –Luhan , mereka duduk berdua disebuah bangku panjang didepan sebuah pohon sakura yang sedang tidak mekar . Lay tersenyum dalam , ia tahu ada perasaan lain saat ia melihat mata Sehun yang menatap Luhan dalam

..

..

..

Luhan berdiri tiba-tiba saat ada seseorang menepuk pundaknya . Luhan menolehkan kepalanya –Sehun , Luhan mem-pout-kan bibirnya seketika "Hei ada apa?"tanya Sehun lalu duduk disamping Luhan "Tidak , hanya saja Sehunnie~"panggil Luhan . Sehun tersenyum pahit "Ya?!" "Kau tahu kita janjian pukul berapa?" "Pukul tiga" "Dan sekarang?" Sehun membulatkan bibirnya "Mianhae Luhan hyung , aku-aku ada urusan sebelum ini" Luhan menghela nafas "Baiklah , don't repeat it" Sehun hanya menganggukkan kepalanya

"Jadi apa yang akan kau bicarakan?"tanya Luhan . Sehun berdehem sebentar lalu memutar tubuhnya menghadap Luhan . Tersenyum manis lalu menggenggam tangan Luhan , Luhan membulatkan matanya bingung "Ada apa?"tanya Luhan lagi wajahnya menyiratkan rasa takut tapi hatinya –merindukan ini

"Saranghae"kata Sehun lalu membawa bibirnya untuk menyatu kebibir Luhan . Sehun memejamkan matanya begitu juga Luhan –ada sesuatu yang ia rindukan dari semua ini

"_Luhan hyung"panggil seseorang yang ternyata adalah Sehun kecil . Luhan menolehkan kepalanya , mata rusanya mengerjap-ngerjap lucu "Ne Sehunie?"jawab Luhan . "Luhannie hyung , kalau Luhannie dan Thehunie nanti thudah bethal , Luhannie mau menikah thama Thehunnie?"tanya Sehun dengan cadel 'S' nya . Luhan menghadap langit biru diatasnya , lalu menggaruk-nggaruk kecil dahinya "Baik , tapi Sehunnie tidak boleh nakal ya sama Luhannie"kata Luhan _

_Sehun hanya mengangguk lalu mencium bibir Luhan kecil kilat "Yah Sehunnie~"kata Luhan , Sehun terkikik kecil "Mianhae Luhannie~"kata Sehun _

Luhan melepaskan tautan mereka secara tiba-tiba , menatap iris coklat Sehun lama lalu secara tiba-tiba memeluk namja jangkung didepannya "Sehunnie , aku merindukanmu"kata Luhan sambil mempererat pelukannya "Aku juga , sangat –sangat merindukanmu"kata Sehun juga

..

..

..

Lay tersenyum lembut meskipun ia akui ada sedikit –atau banyak- rasa menyesal dihatinya . Kenapa ia harus bertemu dengan namja Kim itu dan meninggalkan Luhan . Tapi , Lay tahu itu yang sudah dituliskan untuk mereka . Ini takdir mereka , takdirnya , Sehun dan Luhan

Lay tersenyum miris saat mata hazelnya melihat Sehun yang secara tiba-tiba mencium Luhan dan Luhan tak bereaksi apapun , dan matanya melebar saat melihat Luhan melepasnya tiba-tiba hanya untuk memeluk Sehun erat sambil menangis

..

..

..

"Luhan hyung"panggil Sehun "Ya?!" "Bagimana?" Luhan melepaskan tubuhnya dari Sehun "Apanya yang bagaimana?" Sehun menghela nafas "Luhan hyung , aku mencintaimu . Jeongmal Saranghamnida"kata Sehun lagi sambil menatap lurus kearah mata rusa Luhan

"Maaf"kata Luhan sambil berdiri lalu memunggungi Sehun "Maaf untuk apa?"tanya Sehun "Aku-aku tak bisa , maafkan aku Sehuna"jawab Luhan sambil terisak . Lalu berlari dan meninggalkan Sehun sendiri dipadang dandelion itu

..

..

..

Lay membulatkan matanya sekali lagi saat ia melihat Luhan meninggalkan Sehun begitu saja tanpa ada jawaban apapun , dan langsung masuk kedalam mobil saat melihat Luhan masuk untuk mengendarai mobilnya

Lay mengambil ponselnya "Halo Luhan hyung" "Bisa kita bertemu?" "Yah … di café dekat Mall" lalu Lay memutuskan sambungan teleponnya

..

..

..

Lay datang setelah Luhan menunggu tepat 10 menit disana "Gege , gege kenapa ? ada apa dengan wajahmu?"tanya Lay , Luhan menggeleng "Aku tidak apa-apa"kata Luhan lalu tersenyum kecil kepada Luhan

Lay menggenggam tangan Luhan seketika , Luhan mengankat kepalanya menatap Lay lekat "Terima dia ge!"kata Lay . Luhan hanya memandang tak mengerti "Terima Oh Sehun jadi kekasihmu"

..

..

..

Sehun terduduk lemas dibangku panjang tempatnya bertemu dengan Luhan , tangannya menutupi wajahnya yang kusam . sesekali mengusap wajahnya kasar "Apa yang terjadi padamu hyung"monolog Sehun . "Mana janjimu"kata Sehun "Kau berbohong hyung !"teriak Sehun sambil melempar ponselnya yang membuatnya jatuh dan hancur tak bersisa

..

..

..

Kyungsoo duduk dengan tenang diatas pangkuan Jongin malam ini . Orang tua Jongin tak percaya bahwa Jongin bisa berhubungan dengan anak mantan partner-nya dulu . Malam indah dilalui dua sejoli itu . "Kyungie~"panggil Jongin "Ya?!" "Kau mau berapa anak kalau kita menikah nanti?"tanya Jongin frontal membuat Kyungsoo mau tak mau harus mencubit paha Jongin "Yak jangan mencubitku"kata Jongin

"Jadi?" "Apanya?" "Kau mau berapa Kyung?" "Aku mau dua anak saja"jawab Kyungsoo membuat Jongin tersenyum lembut "Berarti kau mau menjadi ibu dari anak-anakku dan melewati hari-hari bersama sampai mau memisahkan?"tanya Jongin . Kyungsoo tahu , Jongin butuh kepastian sekarang dan Kyungsoo menjawab

..

..

..

Luhan merasa hidupnya benar-benar tak normal hari ini "Tapi , kenapa?"tanya Luhan "Gege aku –"kata Lay sambil menunjukkan kalung berbentuk setengah hati yang digunakannya –kalung pertunangan "K-kau?"tanya Luhan "Ya Ge , aku-aku sudah bertunangan" "Jadi yang kau ceritakan pagi tadi adalah – dirimu sendiri?" "Ya … sebelumnya ge . Maafkan aku sungguh , aku sangat menyesal melakukannya"kata Lay diikuti dengan air matanya yang mengalir

"Tidak-tidak apa-apa , ini sudah terjadi . Jadi siapa lelaki itu?"tanya Luhan tanpa menatap Lay "Dia?" "Namja yang kau pilih"jawab Luhan lirih diakhirnya "Oh Sehun"jawab Lay enteng "Kenapa?" "Karena dia mencintaimu dengan baik dan memperlakukanmu dengan benar"jawab Lay lagi

..

..

..

Sehun menghela nafas berat saat ia melihat rumah masih keadaan gelap , berarti Luhan dan Lay belum pulang . Sehun berjalan pelan menuju rumah besar itu . Dengan langkah berat ia berpikir tentang 'Bagaimana sikap Luhan padanya?'

Lalu membuka pintu besar itu dan masuk kedalamnya dengan langah yang berat dan terkesan –diseret . Berjalan menuju lantai dua dan masuk kedalam kamarnya

..

..

..

"Tapi Lay aku –" "Gege mencintainya , dan aku tahu itu"kata Lay memotong perkataan Luhan . Kenapa ia selalu bisa tahu apa yang sedang terjadi "Jadi aku mohon ge , aku tak akan pergi sebelum gege memberitahu Sehun tentang kebenaran ini"kata Lay lalu pergi meninggalkan Luhan

Luhan berjalan gontai menuju mobilnya lalu mengendarainya kencang menuju kediamannya

..

..

..

Mata Luhan tak menangkap adanya keberadaan mobil Lay dipekarangan rumahnya hanya ada mobilnya dan mobil –Sehun . Luhan merasa jantungnya berdetak lebih –atau sangat- diatas normal . Kaki dan tangannya gemetar ia takut , ia takut Sehun akan –menghapus perasaannya

Luhan membuka pintu kamar Sehun , ia tahu ia lancing masuk kedalam rumah orang tanpa izin dan hanya satu alasan yang bisa membuatnya lancing seperti ini –Cinta . Luhan duduk ditepi ranjang Sehun , mengelus wajah Sehun pelan . Tak terasa setetes air mata keluar dari matanya dan mengenai Sehun , semoga saja Sehun tak terbangun karena hal ini –semoga saja

"Ada apa?"tanya Sehun tiba-tiba membuat Luhan menjingkat dan melepaskan tangannya dari wajah Sehun "Katakan"kata Sehun lembut namun tetap memejamkan matanya "Maafkan aku . Ini-ini yang sejujurnya"kata Luhan , air mata sudah memenuhi wajahnya "Aku mencintaimu Oh Sehun"perkataan Luhan yang terakhir membuat Sehun mau tak mau harus membuka matanya lebar-lebar duduk disamping Luhan memeluknya dan menggumamkan kata 'Jangan menagis' kepada Luhan

"Tatap mataku Xi Luhan"kata Sehun

"Aku mencintaimu"kata Sehun

Luhan menutup matanya "Aku juga sangat mencintaimu Sehuna"kata Luhan lirih . Lalu Sehun membawa bibirnya untuk kembali mengecap rasa manis dari bibir Luhan , hanya menempelkan bibir tak ada lumatan atau apapun , hanya cinta yang terasa disini –Yah hanya Cinta .

'_Seseorang itu adalah dirimu hanya kaulah cintaku hatiku tak akan bisa membiarkanmu pergi sebesar itulah aku mencintaimu satu menit satu detik terasa sangat menyakitkan_

_Seseorang yang muncul meskipun aku memejamkan mata orang itu ada di sampingku meskipun dalam mimpi apakah kau sekalipun tak ingat padaku?Apakah kau sekalipun tak pernah memikirkanku?_

_Aku merindukanmu, ku mohon_

_Hal yang bisa kulakukan hanyalah menangis namun aku hanya menunggumu seperti orang bodoh datanglah padaku secepatnya datanglah padaku dengan seperti ini permintaan terakhirku adalah seseorang itu adalah dirimu' _

END

End at : 1 September 2013 . 12.36 PM

Page : 60 pages

Word : +12k

…

Kya~ akhirnya END juga . Happy ending yahh~

Makasih buat semua yang review , meskipun kaga sampe 20 orang gak papa kok

Yang penting saya udah menyalurkan hobby saya melalui ini , ada atau tidaknya yang menyukai atau mengikuti itu hak anda

Sekali lagi

Kamsahamnida *bow

Mind To Review?


End file.
